Dyonys
by MemoryRoseMe
Summary: A Seventeen year old girl who has lived with a mysterious illness her entire life, wishes for it to just ‘go away’. What her wish gave her was just more than she could imagine. Setting: A month after Episode One, a ObiWanOC fic..haha
1. Chapter 1: Indescribable Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars At all. But I do own the planet Dyonys, the Legend, and Lorelei Gibaldi.

**Summary: **A Seventeen year old girl who has lived with a mysterious illness her entire life, wishes for it to just 'go away'. What her wish gave her was just more than she could imagine.

**Dyonys**

**Chapter One: **Indescribable Pain

"Lorelei! Are you packed yet?" Came the yell from somewhere inside the massive house. The said girl turned towards her cracked bedroom door and stuck her tongue out.

The girl zipped up a second suitcase on her bed before going over to sit at her computer. She was a normal height girl, about 5'3 with the skin the color of snow, her dark black hair and bright royal blue eyes were great contrast to her skin color. Her long hair fell in layers to her waist, iron rod straight with some hairs that refused to stay down. She wore a pair of red cotton shorts with a black tank top, her shoes weren't on yet, but they sat on top of the suitcases with her purse. She wore no make up, making her face seem more sallow. Other than the fact that she looked rather sickly no matter what her features and low weight.

The girl never responded to her mother, just continued to sit on her computer chair and stare around her clean room. It looked as if she were leaving for college, anyone would think that by the looks, but looks are always deceiving. There was a soft pitter patter of bare feet running up the stairs and coming to a halt at her door. The white door creaked open and a woman resembling Lorelei poked her head through. Staring at her daughter she sighed and came to sit on the futon next to the computer chair.

"Honey, do you feel ok? Have you taken your pills? You look horribly flushed." Her mother stopped as her daughter began to sway as she stood up, concerned she let her go even though she was worried. Lorelei walked to her bed and laid down on it breathing deeply and rubbing her forehead.

"Mom, I just want to lay down..I feel so hot…" Lorelei turned to face her mom as she to got up and came to stand next to the bed, leaning down to touch her forehead, panic flashed through her eyes.

"You're burning up!" Her mom exclaimed stepping back, Lorelei groaned and clutched her head as she began to curl into a ball. "Honey, what's wrong?" Lorelei just groaned again trying to think of anything except the excruciating pain in her head and body.

"Mom, I just want it to go away!" Lorelei screamed to her mother's fast retreating form. Groaning, Lorelei blacked out, the fever and sickness finally consuming her body.

- - - -

"Where did she come from?"

"Not sure, she just appeared in this bed with all her belongings. They brought her here to heal. Said there was something about her." Lorelei groaned and clutched her head again as a dull pain began to thud in the back of it. She felt a coldness reach her that stilled her pain for a little bit. The sweat on her forehead felt like it was frozen to her face, and the voices she heard earlier were muffled. Cracking open an eye cautiously, she couldn't see through the strange thing she was in but it was making the pain go away and it felt good to cool off. Drifting into sleep again, it felt so good.

"So, what is this?" A voice asked behind the two women looking down sadly at the pod they had placed the girl in. Generally for burn victims, this girl seemed to be burning from the inside out.

"Master Windu, this is the girl Master Yoda ordered for us to heal. She started to heat up again, I just wish we knew what to do, her illness is just as mysterious as how she came to be here." The older woman spoke, her kind cerulean eyes were weathered and stern like a mother's. Her honey blonde hair was streaked with white and pulled back into a tight bun with a few locks falling out and into her eyes. She wore a simple white pair of pants and matching tunic with a utility belt around her waist.

"Master Quinn, how long do you think before she would be able to come out of there?" Mace Windu asked the older woman.

"Come out tomorrow she must." Came the ever present and mysterious voice of Master Yoda, the small green Jedi came into the cool room hobbling on his old brown walking stick. He stared at the containment pod and sighed sadly, thinking of the agonizing pain the girl must have been in. "Changing she is, better she will get." Mace turned to his former master with a questioning gaze before abandoning the idea of asking them. The elder master had a way of making his apprentices attempt to find things out on their own. Whether it be how to boil water to how to communicate with the dead, they always had to figure it out on their own, with only minimal guidance.

"Have you met her before Master? She seems so strange." The young Padawan learner of Master Quinn quipped earning a firm stare from her master. The young girls lavender eyes ignored her master but bore into Yoda's large lime green gaze. Her light brown hair had streaks of auburn in it cropped short exposing her long neck. She was pretty but plain.

"Met her I have." He sighed again in thought. "Long time it has been." Yoda turned to his former apprentice once again. "Jedi Master Windu, guarded by Obi-Wan and young Anakin Skywalker she must. Her past she must face sooner than hoped we have." Mace Windu nodded before abruptly leaving the Mediward. The girl in the containment tank seemed to be very important to his former master, so he did as he said without hesitation.

- - - -

Lorelei opened her eyes, she couldn't help but feel more rested than she had in a long time and almost laughed at the feeling of getting too much sleep. The final shock hadn't reached her as she realized she was still dressed in her original clothes, only she was in a stark white room in a comfortably plush white bed. The sun stealing in through the thin white curtain illuminated the room even more, since the lights were off, but it was still peaceful and serene, yet smelled like a hospital. Lorelei noticed the IV pumping some strange clear liquid in her right hand as she tried to sit up. Her body ached from laying in the wrong position so long, and her throat was as dry as the Sahara desert. Feeling her face she noticed that she hadn't felt that good since she was a little girl. She wasn't burning up, and she was actually under thick blankets. As if itching to get them off, she flung them back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Looking over the bed was higher than she anticipated. Sliding off slowly until her tip toes reached the frozen metal floor she thought she had a good grip. Standing up slowly she tried to take a step forward but managed to slip and almost fell to the floor if a hand hadn't of stopped her. The hand on her arm was firm but gently so she knew she wouldn't bruise.

Looking to her savior she was taken back by his appearance. Believing she would see a man dressed in the usual white orderly outfits that usually flanked hospitals like a bouncer at a night club. Instead she found a man only a few years older than her, if not less. His dark brown hair was cropped short and spiked a little at the top with one strand braided on his right side. She smiled a little at him until her bottom lip cracked open and she winced at the slight pain. His bright blue eyes were staring down at her as he gently helped her grab her bearings. His face was tan as well as his arms, but she could only see a little bit. He wore some strange robes of beige and a deep red, it was all so strange to her. Her confusion was very evident in her body posture and her face. Her eyes however were wide and seemed to mix with fear and confusion.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, his voice was soft as she took her arm away to climb back into the bed. Suddenly feeling cold, which made her want to smile even more. "The room isn't too cold is it? I think Master Yoda would kill me if you got sick again." He smiled as she just stared at him pulling the heavy blankets over her, sitting cross legged, her back against the slowly rising bed as the man controlled it for her. "That good?" He ignored her blank stare as she tried to figure out what's going on. He fiddled with the controls a bit more, his nervousness getting the best of him as he was getting uncomfortable with the quiet girl. "It would help to introduce myself wouldn't it?" He asked her, after getting no response he sighed smiling still. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm a Jedi Master here at the Jedi Temple. I've been assigned to keep you company for awhile." The girl seemed to not understand what he was saying and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't mind though, it gives me and my Padawan a chance to do something other than train. The company of a beautiful lady perhaps is best?" His comment made her crack another smile at his lame attempts to get her to talk.

"Why am I here?" She asked so softly he almost didn't catch it as it croaked out. Lorelei blinked back the tears that wanted to spill forth as she heard her pitiful voice. She licked her parched lips and looked into his blue eyes. He rose a dark eyebrow and stared back at her.

"We don't know, you just randomly appeared. You don't even know how you got here?" He asked her. She shook her head slowly frowning.

"You mean I'm not at the hospital?" She asked him, the vibes he got from her were ones of fear, confusion, anger, and sadness.

"Well, technically you are in a hospital." At the look he received he put up his hands defensively, the movement of his arms made his light linen robes swish and she couldn't help but look at the beautiful material. "Tell me what you remember." He coaxed gently, the girl thought for a moment before she turned her gaze from his to look down at her hands which were playing with the edge of the blanket pooled at her waist.

"I remember getting ready to leave for the hospital, I had packed all my stuff and stacked it on my bed. I was very tired, I started to sweat again, it got so hot, my head was in so much pain. Then the pain began to coarse through my body, god it hurt so bad. I yelled for it to stop, I wished it would stop, then I blacked out. I woke up here." She turned her frightened blue eyes to his.

"Well, I'll tell you what we know. You appeared in the middle of the Jedi Council writhing in agony on your bed screaming at the top of your lungs. Your bed and belongings placed in the middle of a circle of people. Master Yoda seemed to know you and took the proper action of soothing your body and sending you immediately to the infirmary." Lorelei looked at him a moment regarding him as if he were insane for a moment. His intense gaze made him rethink her original thought before she figured she had to leave. "What's your name?" He asked her, the question caught her off guard for a moment before she smiled a bit.

"Lorelei Gibaldi." She said to him. He smiled at her seemingly taking in the name as if he had never heard it before. If anything she should have done the same for his, for Obi-Wan was definitely not common where she was from. "Um…Obi-Wan…"Lorelei started letting the name roll off her tongue. "I'm a little hungry." She said just as her stomach growled a little louder than she would have hoped. Obi-Wan seemed to laugh at her as he nodded his head.

"I'd think no one would mind if I stole you from this horrid place for awhile." He stood up gracefully from his chair, he pulled Lorelei's right hand into his own and seemingly ripped her IV clean out of her arm with such a speed she had to blink a few seconds before the pain actually reached her. Rubbing the blood off her hand it was wrapped in a gauzy bandage by Obi-Wan. Giving him a dirty and disturbed look before she swung her legs over the edge for the second time that day.

"Can I change and freshen up a bit before we go out?" She asked him a bit meekly standing on wobbly legs. For some reason, odd to her, she felt lighter than usual.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, we'll go to our rooms and see if your room is ready yet." Lorelei stopped at this as they have only made it to the door of the room.

"Wait, 'OUR' rooms?" She asked him incredulously staring at him as if he had sprouted another head. He chuckled as he pushed the panel to open the door which came with a swoosh. She watched him walk through the threshold and into an even starker white metal hallway. She blanched mentally, if everything were like this she'd surely go insane.

"Yes, our rooms. You are to stay with me and my young Padawan learned Anakin Skywalker." They began to walk faster towards the lift, which reminded Lorelei of an elevator more than a lift. But it wasn't as enclosed, it was open on the other side like glass looking out into the vast city. Lorelei's eyes widened at the flying cars and the vast amount of buildings and lack of trees. The sky was the brightest blue she had ever seen, and the flying cars, she was at a loss for words. Staring wide eyed at the hovering objects she never noticed that the lift had stopped going up until she felt Obi-Wan's hand on her arm pulling her out.

"How…How does that even work? A flying car?" She more or less exclaimed more than asked the question as Obi-Wan kept walking. He regarded the girl a moment thinking she were a little off her rocker before he realized she wasn't from their world. "I mean we only have cars where I live..God this is just a bad nightmare..I'll wake up from my fever and this wont be real, here I'll pinch myself!" She declared but kept up with Obi-Wan who spun on her finally fed up with her panicky chattered.

"Here, let me do the honor!" He cried out as he gripped her arm in a vice like manner and pinched her forearm as hard as he could. Throwing down her arm Lorelei stared after him as he kept walking a moment before she realized that all the pain she was feeling was indeed real. Walking a little faster than usual she caught up to him fuming, her anger broadcasting to everyone imaginable. Obi-Wan looked at her from the left side of his eyes and smirked a little. At least he had managed to get her to shut up, but her anger was quite a big problem.

He stopped outside of a door panel and punched in a code. The door swished open, the entire room was dark as he entered. He muttered something Lorelei couldn't hear and the lights came on nice and soft. The room Lorelei entered definitely needed a woman's touch, but since two boys, or so she hoped, lived there what should she expect? A color palette to make an artist swoon? No, she couldn't. The off white colored walls disappeared into the same colored carpet, soft brown couches and chairs littered the middle of the calm room. Whicker tables sat ornamentally around the room with lamps and various books on them. There was an entire wall dedicated to nothing but glass which looked out on the city with a small door that led to a balcony. She was in love with the room, if only she could redecorate it.

"Your room, Lorelei, is this one." Obi-Wan said cutting her out of her thoughts, she nodded as she walked towards him, she didn't realize she was in her bare feet until she stubbed her toe on a small table. Scolding herself mentally she reached the man she would be sharing an apartment with. She entered the room and expected to find her bed, only it wasn't there. Frowning she couldn't find a light switch or a lamp in the room just a long queen sized bed with a plain white comforter on it with four large pillows, a brown whicker night stand and a door that was either a closet or a bathroom. She was hoping for the first one. On one side was an armoire and then a vanity, on the far right wall was a small desk and chair underneath of a large window with it's curtains drawn. If it weren't for the sun peaking through she wouldn't have been able to see anything in the room, she did manage to notice her luggage to the left of her. "Take as long as you need to prepare yourself, the door to your left is a joint door to a refresher." She blinked confused at this before letting it go. Obi-Wan took this as a sign to leave and retreated out of the room letting the door close behind him.

Lorelei was left in the room not knowing how to turn the lights on. Grumbling to herself, she tried clapping her hands. When that didn't work she just threw her hands up and walked gingerly over to the curtain, only bumping into the bed once before pulling the curtains back. The bright sun nearly blinded her but it made the room look prettier than it originally had been. Sighing to herself she shivered as a blast of cool air hit her and it felt odd to be cold. Lifting up the dark purple suitcase from beside the door she flung it onto her bed and began to unzip it. She shifted through the clothing inside it before laying them out gingerly on her bed.

Finally she decided on wearing a pair of tight dark blue denim flares with a tight white tank top. She pulled a light pink colored wrap shirt, that ties in the front out of her suitcase and immediately put it on. It's what she wore if she wanted to wear her shear tank tops, but had to put something over her shoulders. Pulling her arms through the thin material she felt concealed even though she was wearing a thin amount of clothing. Tying the shirt just under her small bust. Both shirts clung to her body and the outfit stuck to her form like a glove. She was unaware of the effect she'd have on many of the students at the academy she would be staying at. Her hair after much inspection at the vanity mirror could have been worse, but she just pulled it into a messy bun, and tied a pink ribbon around it. Letting a few hairs fall down to frame her face she was satisfied before pulling on a pair of socks and her black and white Chuck Taylors. Deciding on no make up this time, she felt better to be out of the old clothes, even though she hadn't showered yet it felt better to just change and get some food in her.

Getting up she turned to go to the door and realized she didn't know how to get out. Frowning she walked up to it and stood in front of it a moment before she just gingerly knocked. Nothing happened. Knocking a bit louder she waited patiently as nothing happened again. Cursing loudly, she pounded on the door until the door opened to reveal Obi-Wan and a surprised yet skeptical nine year old boy behind him. Lorelei glared at the laughing Jedi, whatever that meant, and turned to the small boy she knew to be Anakin.

"What's so funny, Mister Kenobi?" She asked him glaring, he stiffened at being called Mister. He regarded her clothing and change in appearance before he put on a look of mock hurt.

"Me, laughing at you? No…no dear helpless little girl. I was merely amused by the fact that there's a vein about to explode from your forehead." He laughed as her eyes became wide and a hand flew to her forehead. She ignored him after she realized she had been stupid to believe a vein was actually popping from her forehead and turned to Anakin.

"Hello, I'm Lorelei." She said and held out her hand for the small boy. His dark blue eyes looked up into her own and she smiled. He was a truly beautiful boy, but she sensed a mystery about him that she'd never felt before. Even though she was cast into this strange place, it was no match for him. His sandy blonde hair fell around his head like a dirty halo but still innocent enough. His little white Jedi outfit look cute on him, Lorelei thought that if she had a child she'd want him to look just like Anakin. He truly was a lady killer, she could only imagine him when he got older. The boy took her hand almost willingly and she shook it as she barely heard him say his name with confidence. She couldn't believe such a small child had so much in him it was amazing.

"You'll have to excuse Master Kenobi, he can be a bit estranged sometimes." The boy grinned as his young master turned on him and gave him a stern stare. "But, I can assure you that we will teach you how to open and close the doors, and yes Master Kenobi's room is right next to yours." Lorelei opened and closed her mouth after hearing this a bit freaked by the child.

"How did you know..?"

"I'll explain that to you later, but right now we've wasted too much time, we're going to miss the midday meal." Obi-Wan turned to leave as Lorelei turned to Anakin smiling down at him.

"He always this annoying?"

"Worse." Lorelei giggled at this as they began to follow Obi-Wan to wherever they could get food. Chattering mildly with Anakin she was relieved that she could at least trust one or two people in this vast place. They seemed normal enough at least.

Until, she reached the cafeteria. Inside the huge room were people, but not people, all different kinds of people. Lorelei had to stop and stare gaping with her mouth open, she must have looked like a fish out of water for some of the, "children" began pointing and snickering at her. Closing her mouth she turned to Obi-Wan who was smiling at her, but it was a smile that said she was "special" and not in the good way.

"These people are aliens." Lorelei hissed to Obi-Wan as Anakin began to laugh at her. They walked towards the food and began to prepare plates, Lorelei not recognizing anything except something that looked like a fuzzy strawberry, she had Anakin pick what he thought she might like.

"Yes, I realize these people are aliens." Obi-Wan's curt answer made Lorelei mad as she still followed them towards a table to sit and eat. She took a seat next to Anakin opposite the bench from Obi-Wan who began eating as soon as they sat down.

"Ok." She just shut her mouth. I wasn't wise to piss off the people whom have saved you no matter what they look like. Eyes widening she picked up her metal fork and began to poke around at her food.

"It's ok, I picked out some meats and cheeses and a few fruits. I thought maybe you'd like it." Anakin said to her, Lorelei turned to the bright eyed boy and smiled, ruffling his hair with her free hand she turned and began to nibble on a piece of meat and seemed satisfied. It was an in between taste of bratwurst and Italian sausage but a tad bit sweet. She loved it. She watched Anakin scoot a glass of water near to her and she smiled in thanks continuing to eat. Her stomach happily accepted the food and she immediately began to feel better. The cheese, she was very surprised to find it had a sharper taste than that of the cheese she found on her home planet. Maybe they didn't process it the same way they did on Earth. It was still good though, the fruit however. Was, the sweetest fruit she'd ever had, it was almost hard to eat it was so sweet, hurt your mouth after awhile.

"Thanks for picking this out Anakin, it's delicious." Lorelei said taking a quick sip of her water. Turning to Obi-Wan, thinking he had cooled down from his ass like state she smiled. "So, care to explain why and how there are…aliens?" The response she received was a little surprising.

"They're people too you know, just because they're aliens doesn't mean anything bad. Us Jedi do no discriminate here, but it seems your people do." After the words Obi-Wan had spoke came out he had wished they had not at all for the look on Lorelei's face was not a happy one. After sitting there a moment just simply staring at him as if he were the worst person alive, he saw the moisture swell at the bottom of her eyes before she slammed her glass down on the table so hard it cracked and in one fluid motion she was up and out of her seat on the bench and sprinting across the cafeteria before she was out of the doorway. Obi-Wan was at a loss for words, turning to his Padawan Anakin, he sighed slightly exhausted. At Anakin's disapproving glance the Master sighed even more if possible.

"Master, that was really uncalled for, think about what she must be going through, not used to any of this."

"I suppose you're right Anakin, I should go find her and apologize." Saying this they both rolled there eyes as the glass shattered after the cracks spread, the water soaking the table. "Please clean this mess up, and you can have the rest of the day to yourself." Anakin nodded smiling to himself as he did as his Master commanded, watching out of the corner of his eyes as he left in billowing robes. The only problem with that was, she didn't want to be found, and his Master was too thick headed to really see that.

- - - - - -

Lorelei was fuming that much was for sure. She couldn't believe that the guy she was forced to stay with could be that much of a jerk Grumbling to herself she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and never see Obi-Wan again, but she knew she'd only think this way for the moment. He had hurt her feelings by first being nice to her then by being mean to her, it was like the guy was Bi-polar or something. She sighed finding a lift and taking it all the way down. She didn't realize they were so high up, on floor forty-three, and their room was higher up.

It didn't take too long to get to the bottom of the whole place, which she was happy for, getting off she was almost lost in a sea of leisurely strolling aliens and humans of all shapes and sizes wearing the same if not a different color outfit. Robes or whatever they wore. She managed to find an opening to the outside and smiled as she realized there was a garden set off to the side. She spotted Obi-Wan and couldn't figure out why he was in a sea of people looking around stupidly. Growling she started to run into the garden until it felt like she had come to a maze and surely would never find herself a way out.

"Stupid guys always have to be so evil." She huffed as she came to a clearing in the garden of nothing but soft grass and soft flowers all around her. The sun was very bright and shining down on her in hot waves but she did not care, it felt good. Sitting down she laid back gently against the ground, the grass was soft and smelled sweet making her smile. Not the same as at home, but it was close. She had to put one hand over her eyes to keep the blinding sun out of them. "Ugh, he makes me so angry right now, not like I can help not being from here!." She exclaimed to herself. She puffed out her chest and rolled onto her stomach playing with some pieces of grass. She didn't hear the footsteps that stopped beside her.

"No, I don't think you can help it." A deep voice said above her, she craned her neck sideways to look up at the person who was speaking to her. He was of dark skin, with a shaved head, his dark brown eyes were wise as well as old. He wore dark from robes with a utility belt, almost like Batman's to her child like mind, with a few things on it she couldn't identify. His brown boots made small indentations in the grass as he walked around her watching her intently but no emotion splayed across his defined features. Lorelei regarded the man with slight wary then interest before engaging him.

"Hi." She said as he sat down on her right. The man smiled a bit before plucking a piece of grass out of the massive field and studying it. " Who are you?" she asked him curious about the man.

"My name is Mace Windu, I am a Jedi Master here at the Jedi Temple." Lorelei nodded slowly, still not knowing what a Jedi was but seemingly understanding that they lived there and worked there. "I hoped that young Master Kenobi hasn't offended you too badly." He started again with ease. Lorelei huffed a bit but decided to keep quiet, this man seemed to have a purpose there and something told her she could trust him.

"No, not entirely, I was just upset that he was being nice to me one minute then so mean the next. I mean, I did just wake up in a strange place with aliens!" She said the last part low her eye lashes turned down to shield her embarrassed eyes as the man began to chuckle low in his chest. "I haven't offended anyone, right?"

"No young one, you have not. I understand, you're world was only a world of humans wasn't it?" At the shake of her head he smiled. "So, you can't help the fact that you've never seen an alien before, it's not your fault that you did not know about them here and what they would look like. Tell me do you despise them?" Lorelei thought a moment before shaking her head 'no'. Mace smiled at her as she began to pick at the grass again.

"Obi-Wan said that I did though. He said that all my people probably do." She bit her bottom lip before turning her eyes from the ground to Mace's face. "Which in truth they probably do. I mean, our number one fear is being invaded from the planet Mars or something. Aliens from outer space come to steal our women, impregnate them then dump them off to have their children grow and over throw us." She sighed and threw down the mangled grass. "But, I know not to judge a book by it's cover." She seemed to try and reassure herself more than Mace what she thought. "I know that these people aren't bad I can feel it." She sighed and looked back down again. Mace shifted causing her to glance at him again. "Do you know why I'm here?" The question caught the Jedi off guard which was hard to do. He thought a moment, only from what he had heard from his old Master was what he knew, and that wasn't very much.

"Know. He does not." Came a squiggled voice behind the direction Lorelei was currently looking. Turning herself to look at the person, she was shocked to find a little green man with pointed ears and rapidly thinning white hair. She almost passed out if it weren't for the fact he was so cute. But something told her that he was just as dangerous as he was cute. Sitting up on her butt just as he sat down she looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" She asked him, he smiled at her, his wrinkled skin moving over his face. His wide olive green eyes peering at her with a love that she'd never seen before. This green person knew her and knew her well or so he thought he did.

"Master Yoda I am." He said never breaking eye contact with her. "Tell me, Young one, why are you here?" His question made her furrow her carefully sculpted brows together before she let out an exasperated sigh. Throwing her hands up she placed them on her knees staring at him.

"If I knew I wouldn't need to ask you people, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm thankful and everything, but all I know is that I was sick since I was seven and now miraculously I'm healed." She sighed again for the billionth time that day suddenly very tired.

"Curious. Lost is your past, even more so your future." His words began to confuse Lorelei but she just let it go. She knew she needed to listen to him. "Come it will, slowly." He seemed to think he had said all he could for he stood up on his wobbly legs, leaning stiffly on his wooden cane. Turning to Mace, a silent understanding seemed to pass between them as they left.

"Wait, what was that?" Lorelei asked thoroughly confused now, this whole encounter made no sense and now all she wanted was to go to sleep. Mace was the one to turn around and give her a piece of paper.

"These are directions to Master Kenobi's apartment, you should rest after your ordeal, it is nice to see you awake Young One." Lorelei took the paper gingerly nodding to him a bit not speaking, just watching him leave. She looked around herself after they left, and sighed. It couldn't have been longer than an hour or maybe less that she had been out there but she wanted to go back inside. Taking a look at the map she began to walk out of the maze of flowers and paths stopping every once in awhile to pluck a few and wrapped the whole bundle in a bouquet with her pink ribbon from her hair. Satisfied with it, she trudged inside the marvelous place. The marble underneath her feet o the beautifully painted pillars and walls, it was amazing. She waited in line with a few people her age for the lift, but didn't wait too long, which she was thankful for once again.

The people gave her odd looks as she got on and began reading a piece of paper. Not only was she dressed differently from them but she was also the only one who didn't know where she was going. She got off at the right floor or so she hoped, following the map she came to a set of doors. She stood outside of it for a bit, before sighing. Turning to look down both sides of the hallway she was nervously trying to find any reason for not entering that home.

Chasing her childish fears away she realized anyways she didn't know how to open the door. Sighing, she knocked lightly on the door, smiling with relief as it swished open to reveal Anakin and no one else. He smiled and stepped back allowing her to come inside. Noticing the flowers in her hands he grinned brighter, she seemed to have calmed down but her disposition was slightly nervous.

"Hello Anakin, can you get me a vase of water please, I was in this massive garden downstairs and couldn't help but pick them on my way out." Anakin nodded before rushing into what looked like a kitchen. She noticed how dark the apartment was and frowned, she really wanted to change it but knew it wasn't her place. Following him into the kitchen Lorelei sat on a stool placing the flowers on the counter.

"Did you have fun in the gardens? They're always peaceful this time of year." Anakin tried striking up conversation, as he pulled the pink ribbon off the bouquet and began to gently place them in the water. For being nine his insight on certain things was very advanced.

"Yeah, they were pretty, then again, I was interrupted by these two guys." She mentioned offhandedly standing up and leaving the vase in the middle of the counter. Anakin turned to her worry clearly written on his face before he seemingly mentally reprimanded himself. Following Lorelei out of the kitchen and into their sitting room he sat on the floor by her while she positioned herself gently on the couch. "You know, it's ok to be scared and worry about someone Anakin." She said looking down at him. "I don't know what made you think other wise, but I saw it on your face in your eyes, it's ok to feel those things." Her words touched him and his eyes began to water.

"That sounds like something my mother would say to me." Lorelei looked at the boy sadly before running a hand over his shoulder to soothe him.

"Would say Anakin? She doesn't live here with you?" Her question must have been a bad one for Anakin seemed to tense up as he angrily wiped his tears away. Lorelei gave him a sad look before wiping his tears away from him with her thumbs. "It's ok Anakin, you don't have to tell me, just remember that I'm always here for you no matter what. Ok?"

"Ok, but please call me Ani, everyone does." Lorelei smiled and bent down to give him a hug from behind. His demeanor changed from sad to happy instantly and he was on his feet grinning from ear to ear. Lorelei smiled thinking she had done something great by making him happy when a pillow coming out of no where hit her in the side of the head. Blinking confused she looked around thinking she'd see Obi-Wan finally down from his mood, but found no one there but the blank darkness. Blinking around confused she turned to Anakin's grinning smug looking face before she put two and two together. Even though it confused her and scared her she laughed and picked up the offending object.

"Oh, you'll pay Skywalker, you'll pay dearly." She began to raise the pillow as he reached for one behind him. He giggled as they began to pound on each other, Anakin was clearly winning however being a boy and far more wicked.

What ensued was the biggest pillow fight anyone had ever had the pleasure to witness. Neither occupant noticed the exhausted figure enter the room from the main entrance as they threw, advanced, and blocked each playful blow from the other. It was a lethal game the pillow fight was. It was one thing that could make or break a friendship, one bloody nose meant the bigger difference. Obi-Wan smiled at the two as they lay panting on the ground, Lorelei laid there staring up at the ceiling, her hair half coming out of the messy bun she was wearing it in and her clothes were all messed up, her face flushed. His Padawan's hair in much the same shape, only better because of it's shortness. His clothes were just as creased as hers but it was worth it, he hadn't heard Anakin laugh so much in the few short months he had been there.

He saw their chests even out as they both fell asleep on the plush carpeted floor. They looked like brother and sister, only minus the hateful bruises they could inflict upon each other. He smiled wider if possible at the sight of them, their innocent faces smoothed from lines of worry or happiness, just sleep claimed them, eyelashes resting against small soft cheeks. It was a beautiful sight, he left them there, asleep, going into his room he changed for bed and fell into it. It had certainly been the most exhausting day he'd ever had.

- - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Alright, I'm just here to thank everyone for reading this. I'm not quite happy with it, I mean it did kick off nicely, but eh. Haha, then again my BETA said it was…brilliant. But, then again she's psycho, so that doesn't say very much. But, I hope you all liked it.

This story has actually been burning a hole in my mind for two months. My friend finally persuaded me into writing it before I went insane. I can honestly say, it worked. Only now, I'm very frustrated with making it come to a close.

- MRM -


	2. Chapter 2: Thunder Storms

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars At all. But I do own the planet Dyonys, the Legend, and Lorelei Gibaldi.

**Summary: **A Seventeen year old girl who has lived with a mysterious illness her entire life, wishes for it to just 'go away'. What her wish gave her was just more than she could imagine.

**Dyonys**

**Chapter Two: **Thunder Storms

Lorelei opened her eyes slowly as a pain in her shoulder woke her up. The room she was laying in was pitch black and took her eyes awhile to focus as she lay on the plush carpet blinking rapidly. She heard the soft breathing of Anakin next to her and smiled. She didn't know how long they had slept but she still felt tired, it must have been the fact she was sleeping wrong on her side. Rolling over she sat up on her knees and began to collect the scattered pillows and throwing them on the couches. Not wanting to leave Anakin there she bent down and slowly but gently pulled him up. Carrying him like she would carry her brother, she went over to where she knew his room to be on the opposite side of the whole place, she pushed a button to open the door. Grinning in her sleepy daze that she had successfully opened the door, she slowly entered the room careful not to bump Anakin.

Coming to his bed, she successfully pulled back the covers with her foot and placed him in the bed. Her back cracked and she winced but didn't say anything. She pulled the covers over him and sighed, she seriously wished she knew why his mother wasn't around, leaving him to live with strangers. Pushing those thoughts aside, she left the room, letting the door shut behind her. It wasn't her place, maybe there were circumstances that she hadn't thought of that led the situation. All that she did know however was that she really liked Anakin and hoped that he stayed the way he was. Innocent, or at least he was, as far as she could tell.

Crossing the living room she found that she couldn't sleep but the apartment was ungodly warm. Then again, she was wearing normal clothes around her sleeping time. Going over to her room, she pushed the door and it slid open. Remembering she didn't know how to turn on the lights she grumbled to herself and began to rummage around through the room. She found it odd that all the things she remembered that were in her room were out of place. Going over to the bed, where her suitcases should have been, she reached down to grab one only to touch something hard underneath of a thin blanket. Alarmed she allowed her hand to trail up the hard object until she realized that someone was in her bed.

"Shit." She whispered, as she realized she managed to make a mistake, and that it was completely understandable. She was about to pull her hand away and make a more than unlady like hasty retreat to her own room, but that wasn't what God wanted. He wanted to torture Lorelei until she cried.

At that moment, Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly onto the bed, flipping them so that she was underneath him, her back against the soft bed, roughly bouncing. Her head was reeling from the fact it was so fast she didn't even see it or feel it until her brain was sloshing around inside her head, and the fact that a potentially dangerous guy was on top of her half asleep and pinning her down. She stared up at him with wide deep blue eyes, trailing from his chest to his face which was contorted and sweating as he stared at her.

"Lorelei?" He questioned still not letting go of the iron grip on her wrist. Her throat refused to stop contracting. She was scared more of what was going on more than what could happen. Obi-Wan sensed this and pushed his face closer to her. "What are you doing in my room, at two in the morning?" He asked her.

"I…I thought this was my room, they all look the same to me." she managed to choke out, Lorelei wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Any other day she'd have stopped to stare and marvel at a half naked man on top of her, but here she just wanted to cry. Obi-Wan sighed hanging his head before rolling off of her and sitting up. Rubbing his face with his hands he felt the bed shift as Lorelei basically flew from the room and out the door. Not even closing it she fled into her own, shutting and locking the door behind her. He closed his eyes tightly, using the force to shut his door before flopping back on the bed. She had definitely ruined the best dream he'd ever had and she'd been lucky he hadn't of killed her, thinking it were an intruder.

Lorelei, on the other hand shakily rummaged through her darkened room and in her suitcases. Finding a pair of white boy shorts and leaving on her white tank top from earlier she tore down her hair from the messy bun and the hair pins. Letting it fall around her waist. She climbed into her bed, shoving the suitcases off the bed, not caring that they thumped carelessly. Diving under the covers she arranged her pillows in such away that she could sleep enclosed in comfy ness. Satisfied, Lorelei closed her eyes and drifted off into a disturbed sleep.

- - - -

Lorelei moaned softly as she rolled onto her stomach, one arm draped over the edge of the bed. Her eyes yanked themselves open violently as a clash of thunder roared above her, shaking the windows in her room. Yanking her arm back to her body she shivered and delved herself deeper into the bed. A flash of lightning came and followed with an even more vicious clap of thunder. Through the cracks in her window she could see the color of the sky was an odd mixture of purple and yellow. Probably due to the smog created by the hovering cars. She could only imagine the pollution they created, it almost made her sad. Her thoughts, however were interrupted by the mad sound of thunder and the slight banging on her door. Sighing, she reluctantly got out of bed and answered the door. She was almost shocked to see Anakin standing there in his pajama's looking around nervously.

"What is it Ani, something wrong?" she asked him softly bending down to get a good look at him.

"No, I was just, I was…I was just checking to make sure you were ok." He said nervously putting on a brave face. Lorelei smiled down at the boy and stepped aside from the door.

"Well, Ani, I'm actually afraid of thunderstorms." She started going over to sit on her bed. Anakin took this as an invite to enter and allowed the door to remain open. Anakin sat on the bed next to her and jumped as a louder wave of thunder, longer this time, shook the building. He looked near tears, Lorelei, forgetting her own fears motioned for Anakin to get under her covers. "It's ok to be scared Ani, if you want you can sleep in my bed tonight." He contemplated that thought before diving under the blankets thoroughly hiding himself from the onslaught of loud noises and flashing lights. Lorelei chuckled and settled herself under the covers as Anakin snuggled himself in and against her. "Sleep good Ani, thank you for checking on me, that was really brave and kind of you." She said trying to make him feel better about himself. She felt him smile back as he fell into an uneasy slumber.

"Good night.." He trailed off yawning almost already asleep. She smiled sadly, the poor thing. "Mother."

Lorelei laid there awake for a long while rubbing Anakin's back as he slept trying to keep him asleep as the rolling thunderstorm seemed to favor the Temple they occupied. Anakin had called her mother unbeknownst to himself, which saddened Lorelei even more. She didn't dwell too much on it, for sleep claimed her as well. But, she really wanted to know why such a small, innocent, and beautiful child was by himself in the world training to become something obviously important that she also didn't understand.

Lorelei's short sleep was quickly awoken by Anakin's shaking in his sleep, so she opted to stay awake and hold the poor boy. She remembered being that young and so scared of storms. Only, they weren't as bad as they ones that she'd just experiences here. Whispering hushed words into his hair and rubbing his back she sighed, listening and counting until the thunderstorms began to wash away. The only bad thing about that was, as soon as they left, the sun came out and peeked into her room through the thick black curtains. Lorelei sighed, not regretting helping out Anakin, she felt like it was her duty as the only girl in the home.

Untangling herself from the small boys clutches she chuckled, as his muffled sounds of disappointment were sounded to her. She pulled the blankets over his shoulders and left the room. Pushing the door closed, she let it swoosh behind her as she padded across the room and into the kitchen. She was surprised to see a disheveled Obi-Wan rummaging through what looked to her like a refrigerator. He was pulling out various objects of what she hoped was food if not a drink. Sitting on a stool at the counter she quietly watched him, yawning every once in awhile. Staying up with Anakin had taken a lot out of her.

"You know that you're babying him right?" Obi-Wan said without turning around, his voice was almost monotone but soft. Lorelei was caught off guard but didn't take long to respond.

"So, it's ok to be scared of something you can't control and want to feel comforted." She said in a huff. "I was the same way when I was his age, it's natural." Her eyes flashed in annoyance as Obi-Wan laughed.

"Are you completely over your fear by the way your parents babied you?" He asked her, and in all honesty she had no response. "Listen, I'm happy for what you did for him last night, staying up and holding him while he slept, but babying him isn't going to prepare him for the real world."

"He's growing up without a female image in his life though!" She countered trying to justify her actions. Huffing she gave a large sigh blowing a few hairs out of her eyes. "He's only what? Eight…nine? He's too young, if he were my child I'd be kicking your ass right now." She crossed her arms roughly over her chest glaring at the man looking at her over a mug of something hot.

She took this time to study him, he was bare foot wearing on a pair of dark brown soft looking pants that looked like pajama pants with a draw string. His torso was completely exposed and tanned nicely. His muscles were well defined, due to his obvious work outs but that still didn't give leeway for him to act the way he does. She turned her gaze from his well toned chest to rest on his face. She was tired and let them wander a bit, taking in the strong jaw, his beautiful blue eyes, and tussled hair from either sleep or lack of.

"That's the point, he's not your child." He said setting his mug down and getting out another one, pouring a thick black liquid into it she was only hoping it was coffee and was for her. When he placed it on the counter before her she smiled a little and took it, drinking it black. The aroma was to die for and tasted wonderful, she never really drank coffee black but this stuff was delicious. Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow and ignored her moans of seemingly ecstasy of just receiving a cup of coffee.

"That doesn't matter either." She said finally after delving herself into the coffee. "Ani, needs someone to make him feel good about himself, make sure he knows it's ok to cry, it's ok to be scared or worried and it's ok to talk about it. Keeping it bottled up is dangerous, when he gets older he could be a complete basket case." She pointed out completely ignoring his penetrating eyes that she could almost feel on her nearly exposed cleavage. Snorting into her coffee cup disgustedly, she turned towards her bedroom door making sure Anakin wasn't eavesdropping.

"What makes you think that just because you've been dropped into our home, our world that you can just take over?" Obi-Wan asked her, his voice wasn't angry but it was borderline for her. She contemplated this before giving him a dead set stare and a smirk that could either mean 'fuck me now' or 'fuck yourself with a hose'.

"What makes me think that? It's a gut feeling Kenobi. There's got to be a reason your 'Masters' chose you for me to be stuck with. I think it's because I'm either here to help Ani or it's because he's here to make me feel welcome." Obi-Wan began to chuckle at this, it wasn't a pleasant chuckle and neither was it an evil one, just one of disbelief.

"I can see why they chose us now!" He exclaimed setting his coffee cup down on the counter beside him and striding to stand before her at the almost like island counter. Leaning on the palms of his hands against the top of the counter, he got down to her eyelevel glaring. "He chose us because you're THE most high maintenance, self centered, ill mannered little girl I'd ever come across!" Lorelei blinked at this and couldn't figure out what was going on.

"I think you like it." This was Obi-Wan's turn to blink rapidly at this in disbelief at her words. "I think you like watching over me and Ani. I think you like the fact that you have a little boy to have look up to you, which isn't a bad thing, you're his role model. He tries to be like you, He tries to make you proud! But, now you've got a girl in your life that you can't shake off or the higher beings that may will kick your ass! You love the challenge, you love the fact that you can talk to me like I'm stupid when I'm not, because you know I wont piss in your wheaties." Now, granted Obi-Wan doesn't know what wheaties were, but he could only imagine they were something to do with eating and urine. The two did not mix well apparently. Lorelei had stood up on the chair and gotten in his face, her thighs leaning heavily on the edge of the counter as her shins tried to grip the plush stool top. Pushing a finger in the middle of his sternum she growled. "Well, guess what piss ant, I wont take it. I'm better than that, and if you want this arrangement to be pleasant, then we will HAVE. To. Play. Nice!" She ground out to him.

Obi-Wan hesitantly licked his lips as he stared into her fiery blue eyes, her hair was wild but beautiful and her face was flushed from anger. Obi-Wan swallowed nervously, noticing she only wore a strange form of white underwear that hugged her pale body in all the right places with a white tank top with lace following her line of cleavage, melding into the strap. He wanted to reach out and touch her body, to feel it. His thoughts were smashed as hard into the ground as they could have been when Anakin opened the bedroom door to Lorelei's room. The swoosh caused Obi-Wan to close his eyes tightly and try to breathe calmly. Lorelei heard Anakin but didn't turn around, instead she pretended to grab a napkin and wipe something off Obi-Wan's chest.

"See, Obi-Wan I told you that you had a hole in your lip, silly boy." She said smiling. "Oh, good morning Ani! How did you sleep?" The boy clambered up onto a chair as Lorelei lowered herself down into hers and began to sip her coffee slowly.

"Nicely, thank you Lorelei." He croaked out still groggy from sleep. He took the orange juice from his seemingly shook up and tired master and drank deep from the cup. "Do we not have training today?" He asked him. Lorelei, looked at Obi-Wan expectantly over the rim of her mug, catching her glance Obi-Wan contemplated her words. Most were right and others were far from wrong, but not quite right.

"No, my Padawan we do not. Today is our free day to take Mistress Lorelei out today." Lorelei's eyes brightened at this before she turned to Anakin and squealed a bit. "We'll be going into downtown Corusant, to get her familiar with the area." Anakin smiled at his master before taking a piece of buttered toast offered to him.

"Are you sure it's not much trouble, I don't want to impose?" Lorelei asked him seeming completely sincere.

"Oh, Lei it's no trouble at all. We haven't been to downtown Corusant in ages." Anakin exclaimed from next to her chattering on a million miles a minutes laughing, oblivious to the fight that had occurred moments before.

'Only been here a day really and you're already attached.' She thought to herself smiling. Looking to Anakin she drank from her cup to hide her face as she went from happy to sad, but Obi-Wan had caught it and knew what she was thinking. She missed her home.

"Ok, kids. Go get ready, we'll leave whenever." Obi-Wan stated.

"Well, I would get ready but I need someone to teach me how to use the bathroom." Lorelei said seriously. Obi-Wan nearly choked on the last remnants of his coffee at the statement and Anakin just let his toast hang in the air. "Ok, not USE the bathroom, but turn it on…like the lights in this blasted place…and the toilet and the shower.." She said laughing, holding a straight face was hard with them already rolling.

"I'll show you before I use the fresher." Lorelei furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't want to use the fresher, I want to use the bathroom, don't you have bathrooms?" She asked them who gave her a blank look. "Ok, so does a fresher have like a toilet, tub, and sink with mirrors?" Their blank stares and nods of 'yes' made her sigh. "Ok, then in my home we called it a bathroom, that's why I get so confused when you always say..fresher." She explained. Anakin gave a sound of 'oh' before jumping up and walking towards the fresher. Lorelei took this as her cue to follow and watched as he entered the dark stark white room.

"Lights, one hundred percent." The lights zapped on at his words and Lorelei had to blink back painfully at seeing them. The entire white bathroom unnerved her, she'd have to make a deal with Obi-Wan about his decorating ideas. "That's how you turn on all the lights in this apartment." Anakin said to her as if she didn't catch it, deciding to humor the small boy she just nodded eagerly. "You basically just use buttons to determine how hot and how much pressure you want to be pushed on you." Anakin said indicating the shower and bath tub. The toilet and sink were just like at home, which made Lorelei sigh with relief, she wasn't going to have too much trouble then.

"Thank you, Ani, now get ready so that we can all leave." she said smiling.

"No, no, here you can go first." He said smiling and leaving. Lorelei smiled after him and locked the door shut, then locked the door leading to Obi-Wan's room before going into her own to retrieve her belongings.

"Lights. Seventy-five percent." She called out and smiled when the lights came on to a brightness she could see but could also not wince in pain at being blinded by them. Digging through her suitcases she found her toiletries and retreated back into the bathroom. Steam rolled around the entire room making her sigh in relief, the tension in her body rolling off her as she stripped herself of what little clothing she had on. Hopping into the shower she felt horribly relieved at the feeling of being able to shower and feel clean.

- - - - - -

Anakin sat before his master in the living room awaiting when they could use the fresher. His master seemed to be deep in thought for some reason, battling either himself or something else. Frowning Anakin tried to use what little bond they had beginning to feel what Obi-Wan was feeling. Finding a thick wall there he just retreated into himself and ignored it. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to get into it with his Master on their day off.

"Anakin, do you think that I am too, hard on you?" Obi-Wan asked his Padawan. Obi-Wan's voice was soft with a hint of nervousness at his apprentices answer, but his eyes never wavered from Anakin's.

"No, Master, I've never really questioned your actions." He said. "Is that why you're upset, has someone said something to make you think otherwise?" He asked his Master frowning slightly.

"No, Anakin, I was just wondering, for you are still such a small boy. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't too hard on you." Pausing for a moment to make sure his words even remotely sounded believable before he continued. "I saw you with Lorelei this morning and couldn't help but wonder if you trusted me enough to come to me during a frightening storm."

Lorelei stood in the doorway of the bathroom her eyes slightly misty in nothing but a towel. She had come out just in time to hear and see the interaction and now she fully understood why Obi-Wan was the way he was. In her mind, he had been an uncaring jerk, oblivious to everyone's feelings. But, now she saw that it was his job to raise and train Anakin to be whatever it is they become. Her heart wrenched at the thought of having to leave her child to a twenty something man to train for the rest of his life. She noticed Obi-Wan's gaze on her but she remained silent as Anakin began speaking again.

"No, you're not too hard, and I do trust you master I really do. It's just, she reminds me so much of my mother, the way we used to play together and how she used to let me sleep in her bed when I was scared or to hide from the shop keeper." Anakin's voice wavered a bit as he went deep in thought. "She always said that I could always come to her if I needed to, and that's exactly what Lei said." Lorelei hearing enough, afraid of her motherly instinct kicking in again, she smiled to keep the tears from being seen and walked nearer to her own door.

"The bathroom's free Ani, go ahead." She called out as if she'd never been there. The boy jumped up and ran into the bathroom letting it shut behind him as Lorelei retreated into her own room, thankful that it sensed she didn't need to shut it herself. 'That boy is going to be the death of me.' She thought to herself grinning trying to suppress the choking feeling from deep in her throat as her body willed her to cry. That was the only down side to being a woman, you cried about almost anything and everything.

Dropping her towel on the floor where she stood she began to walk around her room in the nude, her long black hair fell to her waist in slight curls from being wet. Collecting something to wear quickly, she pulled it on hastily. She chose a pair of sky colored boy shorts and a light cotton sundress went over her body. At least this way she didn't have to wear a bra. The sundress was the same color, only a little more periwinkle than sky blue. The bodice was tight and hugged her form nicely before flaring out at the top of her waist in a skirt to end just above her knees. Tying the straps to her shoulders in thin bows she nodded at her reflection in the mirror. Walking around bare foot, the plush white carpet felt like silk under her soft feet.

It didn't take long to dry her hair but she didn't straighten it as she usually did, instead she left it down to curl slightly at the ends, letting her bangs fall into her eyes in different layers. She really was a thing of beauty, but that thought was stamped down as she began to apply a thin line of eyeliner over her black lashes. The whole make up process only took her ten minutes, she hadn't put on make up in a long time, and she was thankful she brought it.

"It's been so long since I was well enough to actually wear it." She smiled at herself, applying the thick black mascara to her already thick black eyelashes. The eye shadow she had used was a dark shiny blue with a pale pink overtop to shadow it and made her eyes pop a little. She truly was an artist when it came to this type of stuff, but only on herself. The blush process took a few seconds before she had to apply the compact powder and then more blush and mascara to make sure her face didn't look completely dead. The rosy cheeks made her look healthy along with the slightly tanned compact. "At least I know how to do my make-up, I swear most girls think they're darker than they really are and…ew…" She said putting her stuff down on the vanity before standing up and grabbing her shoes. Lorelei was never one for being like everyone else, and always wore one pair of shoes.

Walking into the living space she noticed that Anakin was just coming out of his room pulling a thin white long sleeved shirt over his head. He had on a pair of the same material pants on only in a light brown with matching brown shoes on, his wet hair was drying fast but it was still darker than it usually was. Lorelei smiled as he took in her appearance and pulled on her black and white Chuck Taylors.

"You look very nice Lei." He stated pulling himself up onto the couch, waiting on Obi-Wan to come out of his room. Lorelei smiled at the made up nickname for her and just sat there.

"Thanks Ani, you look very nice too." Lorelei stopped her smile as Obi-Wan came into the room wearing an all white form of his Robes that she had seen him in before. Anakin sighed and retreated back into his room to pull on his own robes before coming back out to join them. "Well, I see I need to get me some of those too, I look like a polar opposite!" Lorelei exclaimed laughing at them.

"Polar opposite of what, us you're your shirt and dress?" Obi-Wan asked playfully. Lorelei rose a carefully sculpted eyebrow before she rose from the couch to put her foot out in front of her to study it.

"Eh, That's ok, at least I look damn fine." She said matter of factly her hands on her hips tapping her foot like an impatiently awaiting mother.

"Yes, well..let's go.." Obi-Wan said giving a nervous smile as they began to head for the door of their apartment. Lorelei giggled as she took Anakin's hand and began to walk down the halls. Getting into a lift she pushed the button to go down glaring at Anakin as he huffed. He had apparently wanted to push the button and now it was a button war to push as many buttons as they could, both trying to out push the other. Obi-Wan just stood behind them ignoring their childish antics for now, today was a relaxing day, not a stressful one based on rules and discipline.

The lift stopped at their destination prompting Anakin once again to reach for Lorelei's hand and began to pull her through the throng of people. Anakin's hurried form was different from the other slowly milling about group causing Lorelei to giggle and laugh whole heartedly being led by the strong little boy. It surprised her but made her proud of her young friend.

"Young Anakin!" Came a deep voice that made the boy stop as he almost ran into someone Lorelei hadn't recognized, but Anakin had. Lorelei peered at the taller man, he was about 6'4 and very lithe in form. His skin was a bronze color, most likely from being out in the sun for far too long. His deep green eyes were misty and unclear like the ocean with it's foam and his pure platinum blonde hair was almost to die for. He looked like Cupid from an ancient Greek painting. Lorelei would have swooned if she was anywhere else.

"Master Langli." Anakin acknowledged smiling up at the man who seemed to be the same age as Obi-Wan. Whom had just decided to grace them with his presence, an ever apparent scowl on his face.

"Where were you going in such a hurry, dragging this beautiful young lady behind you as if she were a small puppy on a leash?" Lorelei blushed at the comment and slid her eyes to look at her black and white sneakers. She could hear the low growl that emitted from Obi-Wan's throat and frowned internally, why would he be so pissed?

"We were on our way for a day in downtown Corusant to show Mistress Lorelei here around." Anakin answered, he had heard his Master's discomfort as well and decided not to play around. Obviously there was something more between the two men than either Anakin or Lorelei wanted to dwell on. Except, it was a chance for Lorelei to meet some new people so she didn't have to trail behind the two men she shared an apartment with all the time.

"Really, Obi-Wan you didn't tell me that you had a new charge." The man said picking up Lorelei's free hand and kissing her knuckles softly. Lorelei giggled a little bit before rubbing her knuckles on the sides of her dress nervously.

"Well, she just came yesterday. How was I to distract you from finding a Padawan with my new second one." He said smugly. Apparently from what Lorelei could tell, this Master Langli and Obi-Wan were in competition, and Obi-Wan was in the lead. Frowning Lorelei looked down at the impatient Anakin who wanted nothing more than to run around, smiling down at him she brushed a hand through his hair affectionately and nudged him forward. Smiling up at her Anakin nodded his head and a run in the gardens for a bit wouldn't hurt. Lorelei knew the boy needed to let off some steam and it seemed that Obi-Wan and this Master Langli would be at it for a few more minutes.

"Yes, well, my search is coming to a draw I must choose between two Padawans, I just have to take it up with Master Yoda." Master Langli let his gaze turn to Lorelei who was looking everywhere but at them, seemingly taking in the scenery as much as she possibly could. "But, I must say, I will leave you to your day." With that he patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder and left the fuming man behind with Lorelei who chuckled, snaking an arm around his own rigid one she looked up at him.

"Awe, isn't it cute!" She yelled out to no one in particular. "Obi-Wan Kenobi has a childhood rival! What did he do, put hair dye in your shampoo while you and your Master slept?" She asked him joking around completely oblivious to the glare he was sending her way. Shaking out of her hold he continued to glare as Lorelei laughed at him. "Awe, too cute."

Anakin came barreling out of the gardens with a large white lily in his hand, pushing it into Lorelei's surprised ones she smiled and got down on her knees so she was level with Anakin. "Here, put it in my hair since I can't see very well." Anakin nodded taking the flower back and settling it on the left side of her face to push back behind her ear. The large flower wasn't overwhelming but it was cute in her hair. Lorelei smiled and took Anakin's hand. "Alright, last one to wherever is a rotten egg!" Lorelei yelled stealing a glance at a still fuming Obi-Wan who ignored them trying to control himself. Rolling her eyes, he really needed to lighten up sometime in his life.

- - - -

Lorelei skipped ahead of the two boys passing by many aliens and humans alike who regarded her with only minor annoyance. She ignored them however, they didn't bother her now as much as they had shocked her before. Some how the Temple had said she had a lot of money here on Corusant and she was surprised. But, let it go, what a better way to make someone feel more at home than sending them on a shopping spree? Stopping at a window that was completely black and unable to see into. Frowning she looked up at the sign to see what it was.

"The Black Bantha." She said aloud, her nose wrinkling. Shrugging she walked to the door and began to pull on the handle to enter the place. A hand on her wrist stopped her, she turned to see Obi-Wan's passive face, a glint in his eyes she hoped was amusement. "What? Why can't we go in here?" She asked him as he began to lead her away from the place.

"The Black Bantha is a bar, Lorelei. One I do not intend for either you or Anakin to ever enter." Lorelei huffed and pulled her arms over her chest but didn't bother to argue, she had been lucky enough to be trusted out in the general public with money, the least she could do was follow orders from her escort.

"What's wrong with going to a bar though?" She asked her curiousness getting the best of her.

"It's not just that it's a bar, it's a certain bar that a lot of rough people go to, this is down town Corusant." Obi-Wan's matter of fact voice made Lorelei roll her eyes a little behind his back. "Besides, it's about time we catch a speeder cab to get back to the Temple, it'll be dark soon." His lame attempt to get them off the subject was childish to Lorelei but she let it go. Anakin seemed to not notice, eating his, whatever it was. Looked like ice cream only they were teeny tiny dots in a cup that smoked a little. Almost like Earth's dip 'n' dots only a lot colder, for she noticed every once in awhile they would stick to his lip and he had a hard time getting them off.

Obi-Wan tiredly flagged them a cab and everyone clambered in, Lorelei's experience with the speeder was, interesting the first time, since she nearly puked all over Anakin when they dove down to get to a lower level of the city. She never knew how vast one place could be. It truly was amazing, made her happy to be apart of the experience and know that for some reason she was there. The entire ride wasn't too long, but it seemed to take forever to climb the stairs and get to their room.

"You'd think, that in a technologically advanced planet they'd have like transportation beamer thingies." Lorelei huffed collapsing in a chair closest to the door. Anakin giggled and fell onto the couch trying to catch his breath. Looking around Lorelei began to slowly notice how boring the apartment was. "Why isn't there a television or a phone or…computer, or just something..fun in general?" She asked finally, if she was going to stay there alone there was going to have to be something fun to do.

"We don't have time for it." Anakin said looking at her. "Don't you go to classes or train at home?" He asked her frowning a bit.

"Well, I go to school, but after that I sit around on my butt all day watching TV. and eating myself to death." A snort from Obi-Wan made her throw a pillow at him. He successfully flung it to the other side of the room using the force making her roll her eyes. "Not fair! I can't do that!" she exclaimed jumping up and grabbing her bags of stuff she really didn't need but couldn't live without.

"Where you going Lei?" Anakin asked her his blue eyes following her as she seemed to walk around stop and think, then walk towards the balcony doors.

"I don't know, I stood up and forgot where I was going." She said grinning before walking towards her room. "I suppose I should take this time and unpack my stuff before it becomes horribly wrinkled."

"Just don't get lost." Obi-Wan teased earning him a not so nice gesture of the hand as the bedroom door closed behind her.

"Do you think she'll ever figure out why she's here?" Anakin asked his Master, blue eyes met blue in a thoughtful moment before Obi-Wan sighed for the millionth time in the last two days.

"I don't know, I'm beginning to think that nothing we're doing is jogging her memory as Master Yoda has commanded. I'm beginning to think that we need to just drop her off at her home." Anakin bit his bottom lip in thought.

'What if they had nabbed the wrong girl?' was Anakin's last thought before he got up and retreated to his own room.

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** Well, special thanks to Chibi Chingo, AnakinLover92, and Krillball. Your reviews made me very, very happy. I hope this chapter tickled yours as well as everyone else's fancy.

I'm slightly happy with this chapter, I guess I underestimate my ability, huh. Haha.

MRM -


	3. Chapter 3: Confusing Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars At all. But I do own the planet Dyonys, the Legend, and Lorelei Gibaldi or her parents.

**Summary: **A Seventeen year old girl who has lived with a mysterious illness her entire life, wishes for it to just 'go away'. What her wish gave her was just more than she could imagine.

**Dyonys**

**Chapter Three:** Confusing Lessons

A month had passed as Lorelei stayed with the two boys. She had become to depend on them, learn to live with them and tolerate Obi-Wan. Leaning against the railing of the balcony she closed her eyes as the warm night breeze fluttered across her skin. She wore a simple dark green cotton night gown. The material was sheer with thin spaghetti straps holding it up. The gown ended at mid thigh, almost like a baby doll dress only less patterned. Her hair was wet and hanging down heavily on her shoulders, she felt comfortable; at peace. The smell in the air was one she knew all too well, it was going to rain soon, a nice summer rain, then again she'd never seen a day in this city that wasn't warm like summer.

'I guess I can guarantee that Anakin and I will be camping out tonight.' Lorelei thought to herself with a slight smile. Ever since that first night she had let him sleep in her bed she would awake to find him in her bed if he ever had a truly terrible nightmare or a certain horrible thunderstorm scared him too badly. Some reason, lately it was the nightmare that plagued him the most.

"Lorelei?" Obi-Wan asked from behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to picture him. Her eyes still closed she could see his dark brown hair was shaggier than it had been before, held back in a low ponytail with his bangs in his pale blue eyes. His shirt was most likely off and he wore those same sheer brown cotton pajama pants he was famous for. It was all the same and she loved it.

"Yes?" She asked turning around to lean on her back against the railing. Her elbows propped up as her hands folded at her middle. The man she turned to speak to smiled a bit and walked a little further to lean against the railing next to her and look out at the scene below. A few speeders squeaked by as they tried to get to their destinations as soon as possible before it rained or to just get home and see their families. Lorelei stared at Obi-Wan's face before turning to look through the balcony door at the dark living room.

"Anakin and I will be leaving for awhile on a mission." Obi-Wan stopped to let the words sink in. Since Lorelei was more open to the force he could feel her confusion and her sadness before her fear suddenly settled in. "We hopefully wont be gone long, but the only reason I'm telling you this is because you'll be by yourself." He said the last part slowly, Lorelei let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to stare at him again.

"I guess so, what could I possibly do to get into trouble?" She asked him, passing off a fake smile. "When do you guys leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Lorelei sighed sadly. She glanced at Obi-Wan from the corner of her left eye and saw his jaw tense. He was upset about something, what that was, was a complete mystery to her. "Master Yoda and Master Windu would like to speak to you tomorrow in the afternoon. You don't have to go to them, they will come to you."

"What could they possibly want with me?" Lorelei asked him her face screwed up into a look of confusion.

"I'm not sure, they just told me to be their messenger for you." Lorelei nodded and pushed herself off the railing. Making for the balcony door she stopped and turned around. Obi-Wan hadn't turned to watch her leave. Smiling sadly as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. Since he was considerably taller than she was it was easy to just wrap them around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest. His body tensed before relaxing a little bit in her grasp.

"Thank you for everything Obi-Wan. Be careful on your mission." She said kissing his back before letting go and leaving. Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled letting her leave. She'd need to get to bed early if she was to help Anakin through another onslaught of evil thunderstorms. Lorelei walked through the slightly dark living room and over to her room, she slipped under the covers and decided to fall asleep as fast as she could so she could at least get some rest before the storm hit.

- -

_Lorelei was awoken from her sleep by a hand slightly caressing her left cheek. Moaning softly Lorelei cracked an eye open that wasn't embedded into her pillow and looked up at Obi-Wan. Sitting up suddenly she looked around for anything wrong, it was rare that he ever came into her room._

_"What's wrong?" She asked him her groggy voice croaking out the words, her throat was dry, but she was slowly waking up. Obi-Wan just sat on the edge of her bed staring at her._

_"Nothing's wrong, Lei." He whispered in the deepest, huskiest voice she had ever heard. Frowning she had to hold back a giggle at him, he had to of been drunk. He was inching closer to her and the hand that was on her cheek was now resting on her shoulder to play with a piece of her hair. "I kind of got scared of the thunderstorm and wanted to see if I could sleep with you." His pouting bottom lip and pleading pale blue eyes made Lorelei shiver as she had to force herself to look anywhere but where they were then._

_"Oh really?" She asked him thinking it was just a big joke. "You know you're an asshole right? You come in here and wake me up to tease me about a thunderstorm, honestly Obi-Wan!" she chided him, he just pouted further staring at her more intently this time. "What?" She asked him the staring finally getting under her skin._

_"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." He said in all seriousness. Lorelei just blushed a little bit and smiled. Looking down at her hands, playing with the blanket that pooled around her waist, she felt her chin move of its own accord as Obi-Wan lifted it with his fingers. "You really are beautiful." He said once more bringing his face closer and closer to her own. Lorelei felt her eyes flutter closed as she gave into this odd sensation._

_- - - - - _

Lorelei jumped awake as a loud and long rumble of thunder shook her body to the core. A flash of lightning illuminated her room and she began to wonder in panic how long it had been going on and why Anakin hadn't come running into her room. Sighing she figured maybe he had grown out of the childish act as another roar of thunder shook her body and her bed. Her body ached in all the unusual places, she wasn't used to the pain between her legs or the unusual tautness of her breast. Which she hadn't even noticed had another purpose other than embarrassing her.

Throwing back the covers she jumped out of bed and all but ran to Anakin's room trying not to cry over the rumbling thunder and lightning that shook the apartment and illuminated the rooms to create monstrous images of shadows. Entering Anakin's room she found his bed was a mess but empty. Frowning she turned and ran to her room, about to enter before she heard a whimper coming from the room next to hers. Walking towards Obi-Wan's door she pressed her ear against it and listened.

"It's ok Ani, it's just a thunderstorm." Obi-Wan's soft voice tried to soothe his Padawan. Lorelei smiled as she realized that Anakin had probably gone to his Master to give her a break. Her smile was lost however as another shockwave of thunder and lightning scared the living shit out of her.

'Fuck this.' She thought grimly as she opened Obi-Wan's door and all but ran into the room before closing the door again. Obi-Wan looked up at her from his sitting up position on the bed, Anakin had his arms around his waist, his face pressed in his Master's hips trying to escape the storm. "I can't sleep.." She said padding over to the bed and leaning over to brush a hand over Anakin's golden locks. Another wave hit and Lorelei jumped closing her eyes. Obi-Wan put a hand over Lorelei's and held it, giving it a little squeeze of reassurance.

"You can stay here tonight if you want." He offered her, she smiled thankfully and climbed into bed on the opposite side of Obi-Wan than Anakin. Wrapping her arms around his waist she put her hand through Anakin's hair to massage his scalp soothingly, her cheek laying on Obi-Wan's leg.

"Thanks Obi-Wan." Lorelei yawned before falling asleep on the poor Jedi.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered letting his free hand fall to rest on Lorelei's shoulder, fingers intertwining in her hair. Closing his own eyes he tried to get as much sleep as he could sitting up.

- - -

Lorelei groaned awake as the sun shone right into her eyes. She breathed in deep her face embedded into a fluffy stark pillow. The smell wasn't her though, it was muskier, more boyish than her own. A mixture of Sandalwood and cinnamon, looking around remembering why she was in another boy's bed her heart fell when she realized she was alone.

"They hadn't even bothered to wake me up to say goodbye." She whispered to no one; sitting up and gazing around the bright room.

As Lorelei got ready for the day she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to Obi-Wan and Anakin. What were they doing? Were they having fun? Was Anakin ok after the thunderstorm? Had Obi-Wan remembered to pack extra underwear incase of an emergency? Her musings were never faltering as she continued to ready herself for her meeting with the Master Windu and the Master Yoda.

"Ugh, I'm so fucking bored!" She yelled to the walls of the apartment. She had managed to clean the entire Apartment, even though they had maids or whatever that did that for them. Or so she thought, she never saw anything or anyone but some how the place got clean as a whistle. Flopping down on the couch she hit the back of her head hard on the arm of it. Her hair pins keeping her hair in the messy bun digging into her scalp making her frown in annoyance and anger at the couch. "This is so fucking stupid, stupid fucking couch, stupid fucking apartment, stupid fucking walls!" She screamed again and calmed down laying there a moment. Staring at the ceiling and counting the indentations from the floor boards and the nails above her she sighed again. It seemed like hours had gone by but really it was only about twenty minutes since she hit her head.

"This is like being high, only worse cuz you can't laugh about it!" She exclaimed near tears in her boredom. "I need someone or something to talk to or bug." She said again biting her bottom lip. "But, I can't leave until they get here." Huffing she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the door willing it to open with her mind. After a few moments when it didn't open she opted to just sleep away her boredom. 'I just hope I don't sleep for the duration of their mission.' She thought to herself as she settled into the couch a bit more comfortably.

For her, sleep only lasted a millisecond, when in fact it was about five hours into her day. The only thing that had awoken her was the soft tapping on the door to their apartment. Lorelei couldn't explain how she knew but, definitely knew that it was Mace Windu and no one else. Sitting up and rotating her neck she stretched a little before getting up and striding groggily toward the door. Pushing the button she smiled up into the face of Mace Windu.

"Come on in, Obi-Wan told me you guys would be here today." Stepping away from the door she allowed him inside and shut it behind them. "Where's Master Yoda?" She asked him as she watched him sit down on the couch.

"He sent me to speak with you of pressing matters, while he was away on a conference mission." Lorelei nodded understanding before taking a seat on the floor to rest her arms on top of the coffee table before him.

"So, what's up?" She asked him after the silence became uncomfortable, it seemed as if he was just studying her, staring her down. It was unnerving.

"You don't know why you're here?" He asked her. At the roll of her blue eyes and the shake of her head he sighed. His job was much harder than he thought. "Well, Master Yoda believes that it is time that your past was revealed to you." His words caused her to frown as he leaned forward and wiggled a bit into the couch to become more comfortable as if this discussion may take longer than it should have.

"I don't get it, I was born in Pennsylvania, my mom and dad are both teachers at my high school. I was born with an indefinable disease that thank God you guys cured. What else is there to know? I just some how in my delirium got here." Mace shook his head at her words. Her naivety was something to be admired.

"No, you were born on a planet two light years from this one called Dyonys. Your parents were killed during a revolt seventeen years ago, you were taken from the planet by your parents most trusted servants Guile Treeloft and Anya Frei." Lorelei just sat there staring at him with a blank look, her exterior was calm but the inside was screaming and beating against the humid air. Her took note that as her anger and confusion rose the tension in the room rose with it as the smell of rain whirled around their senses. The wind blew in violently scattering a few stacked papers off the kitchen counter, the draperies behind them fluttered in the onslaught of wind as the sky began to rapidly become darker.

"You're wrong." She said. "Obviously there's been a horrible mistake, I'm from Earth, you obviously nabbed the wrong person, my name is Lorelei Gibaldi, my parents are Gary and Ashlin Gibaldi. They're teachers for my high school, they're not servants to some people on some weird planet. I'm not an alien, do I look like an alien to you?" She had to control the level of her voice but her anger was still beating up the world around her. Mace Windu just continued to study her, watch her as her eyes flashed with the lightning that struck outside.

"Lorelei, You're the princess and future Queen of your country. Do you know why you were sent here when you wanted to 'get better' from your disease?" She shook her head 'no' just listening to the man explain himself. "Because as an alien, you cannot tolerate certain environmental conditions. Your surrogate parents were only able to tolerate the environment because they weren't attached to the planets." Lorelei's eyes narrowed, she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Sighing he leaned forward. "This is going to be hard for you to accept, we all knew this, that's why you are here. To accept the fact that you are who you are, the only choice you have is to take the responsibility." She furrowed her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose as she leaned her chin on her arms that were still draped on the coffee table.

"Connected to the planets?" She asked him some reason giving him the benefit of a doubt.

"Here's a lesson on the Force." Mace began finally now that he had seemingly broken the ice. As he spoke of the force he couldn't help but notice her eyes sparkle with the thunder and lightning outside and how on the more boring parts he could feel her mind wander to something she deemed more important. During some parts he would spark her interest and he noticed she for some reason began to calm down. As he drew to a close on his explanation of the Force, what it was, why it was there, and how the Jedi used it, she seemed to be confused.

"Well, where does that all fit in with me though? So far you've told me about being able to feel things, people, and move crap. I'm an alien heir from a D-thingie planet and my parents aren't really my parents." Mace mentally rolled his eyes but her innocent voice caused him to dismiss the fact that if she were a Padawan he would have made her run around the planet for her stupidity.

"I'm getting to that." She backed off hearing his slightly monotonous biting tone. "Your planet is entirely inhabited by humanoids who have the ability to fly." At her incredulous look her held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "They have wings that they extract from their shoulder blades. That's why you've never reached a weight over eighty-five. Which mind you is quite a low weight for your species regardless of wings or not." He gave her an unpleasant look as she rolled her eyes urging him to continue. "The only reason you don't have them is because you have to come of age for them, which is the day you have your inauguration into your own office." The word 'inauguration' made Lorelei's stomach flip as she listened. "You will have them. Now as for the Force, Midichlorians make up our Force, your people have the highest Midichlorian count ever accounted. It is believed that your people were the first people created, and from you, derives all other beings." Lorelei's left eye squinted and twitched.

"I think, I'm going to have a seizure." She said looking at him. As his own left eye looked to be about border line twitching, she sighed and pushed off the coffee table to lean her arms back on the carpet to prop herself up. "Ok, so, 'my people' create planets?" She asked him trying to understand what exactly he was telling her. He nodded his head 'yes' and she sighed again. "How?"

"There is a legend stating that the first being to be made on your home planet, was in fact called Dyonys, the planet was named after her. She walked through your vast and beautiful home planet full of trees and tropical delights. Until she became hungry and unknowingly ate her fill of poisonous berries. The sweet food caused her to regurgitate her entire stomach onto the ground, when she peered at it, there sprouted a man. They mated and had children, many, many, children to be exact. Who married, and had many children of their own." Mace ignored Lorelei's comment of 'Ew, incest.' and continued, the girl was very ill disciplined. "Every time a child was born, a planet was born. But, only that of noble blood, that meant that whoever was leader at the time and had a child a planet was born." Lorelei laughed at this and looked at him.

"I'm sorry but just listening to you explain my life is just…incredible. I can't help but believe this is a huge joke." At the look she received she sighed. "But, I know this isn't a joke, because you don't look like you joke around a lot."

"Listen, Mistress Lorelei, Master Yoda will be here shortly. I was just sent here to explain certain things. Do I need to explain anything over again?" Lorelei thought a moment before answering.

"Actually, I don't understand what the Force has to do with my sickness."

"Ah, that's right." Mace stood up and walked around the coffee table and helped her from the floor. "You were sick like that because the people of Earth don't take care of their planet, what with Food Irradiation and Nuclear Waste just filling to the brim all over the planet, contaminating everything, the planet can't heal itself. Your job as future Queen is to listen to the heart of your planet, find out what's wrong and fix it. You look after the planet and the people in it."

"Kind of like Mother Nature." Lorelei laughed at that as she noticed Mace cracked a smile.

"Yes, kind of like. I must admit Lorelei, I'm surprised you're so understanding and calm about this. In the beginning you were quite…upset." He said glancing outside and at the still scattered papers on the floor. "I see it has stopped raining as well, perhaps I should get going, I need to head into the Politicians Sector." Lorelei nodded as she followed him to the door and watched him leave.

"So, I'm Mother Nature, eh?" She asked laughing at how foolish people could be. "Right, and there's a planet full of monstrous spiders who're actually vegetarian." Flopping back down on the couch she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to what she had been told and back to Obi-Wan and Anakin who she hoped was still ok.

- - - - -

Lorelei sat on a chair of plush white fur in a circular navy blue room. Sitting across from her was Master Yoda, his robes melting into the stark whiteness of the chair. A navy blue marble table sat in the middle of the room, it was an odd illusion for Lorelei's eyes to focus on, if it weren't for the shine of the marble she'd hit the table multiple times for she'd think it was the floor.

"A month it has been, Mistress Lorelei." Master Yoda said, breaking the eerie silence that Lorelei had been afraid to break herself. Nodding slowly she twirled a piece of her oddly raven black hair now. A month had gone by and some how she had been shocked to notice that her hair and eyes seemed to change color. Her hair wasn't as broken and dry as it was before. Her dark black curls straightened themselves into iron rod cascades of beautiful silk. Her hair although black was taking on a new shine of burgundy, something she was scared of at first but became to like as time moved on. Her eyes were more crystallized and she found that she didn't need the aid of contacts to help her see things more clearly. It was as if her body was rehabilitating itself. Her skin, glowed almost iridescent white, and she couldn't help but believe she was truly beautiful.

"Yeah, it's been a very long time." Biting her lip the small green Jedi continued to study her. ' These sessions are getting so old.' She said to herself casting off a friendly smile to the man.

"Hard in training you have been. Hard for you this is I know." He started as he began to pour them cups of herbal tea a droid had brought into the room. Taking the cup he sent her way using the Force she smiled her thanks as politely as she could. "Last session for you this must be as well."

"What do you mean? I've only begun to learn the customs and culture of my planet." She stated frowning as she leaned to place the cup down gently.

"Yes, Mistress Lorelei, but the real learning session comes from experience. You can't find them in a circular room with just two Jedi to teach you." Mace Windu said entering the room.

Lorelei smiled brighter as she turned to the man who had been her constant companion when Yoda wasn't around. He taught her how to act at all festivals, any activity, party, banquet, in public. He taught her how to govern a people and how to let your gut over rule your heart. Even though she knew that the heart always won out in the end, it was just who she was.

"Master Windu, what brings you here?" She asked him. "I thought you were on a diplomatic mission?" Her questioning gaze followed him as he walked further into the room to stand in between the two stark white chairs.

"I just got back, but I'm afraid this isn't a meeting of reunion, we've just received a transmission from Obi-Wan and Anakin from their mission. The engineers are trying to decode it, and that will take only the Force knows how long." Yoda nodded thoughtfully before standing up.

"Tend to this I must." He stated and hobbled out of the room. Lorelei watched after him affectionately smiling. She pulled the black shawl she wore over her pale shoulders tightly as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"So, what kind of 'experience' am I going to get?" Lorelei questioned her mentor for the past month. Mace turned to his pupil his brown eyes shining.

"What do you feel that it is?" He asked her, she growled low in her throat bearing her unnaturally long incisors playfully. Mace rose an eyebrow before he turned to walk out of the room with Lorelei on his tail. Her long deep maroon dress robes flittering behind her. The dress was almost toga style only covering her left shoulder while it draped dangerously low on her cleavage to clasp together in an ebony colored clasp with the excess tendrils filtering down her back. The dress was form fitting but had loose material on the outside of the toga like robes to make it the illusion of nakedness. Lorelei seemed barefoot at first glance, but if you looked closer then you would have noticed the thin line of a sandal on the bottoms of her small feet, with the same ebony colored chord that clasped her dress together, snaked up her calves to tie. She looked elegantly dangerous in the stark whiteness of the hallways, but she ended up giving herself away for she tripped over her dress and had to grab a hold of the back of Mace's robes just to steady herself.

"See, in the beginning of this whole thing, I was excited to wear cool clothes and govern a whole planet. But now, I want to kill who ever decided women had to wear dresses in public!" she exclaimed huffing as she blew air to a piece of hair falling into her eyes. "Honestly, the chauvinistic pig who thought of that idea should be shot, hanged, then shot again." Mace had to hold back a chuckle as he listen to her prattle on about the horrors of having to wear women's clothing as they walked. "Which brings me to my next theory." He perked up at this casting her a sideways glance. "I believe that this 'experience' you speak of is going to scar me for the rest of my natural life."

"Scar; no, prepare; yes." Mace answered her. "It's a ball, a diplomats ball to speak." Lorelei's eyes lit up at this as she spun on him. He held up a hand to silence the onslaught of questions he knew was coming. "The ball is formal, you will be forced to wear a dress and nice shoes for six hours. You will be placed in a ballroom full of senators and representatives from all the planets that are actually on the senate and more. Many guards and Jedi will be there so you will be protected, but this is your chance for experience, to learn how cut throat the diplomatic world really is." Lorelei rolled her eyes at his last statement.

"You're always trying to turn something fun into something horribly bad. It can't be too terribly healthy you know." She waggled a finger at him smiling as he finally gave up.

'Force, I truly feel for who ever has to be her handmaiden.' Mace thought to himself still walking with Lorelei as she began to idly chatter about what she'd have to wear and do before the ball.

"Wait, when is this thing anyways?" She asked him frowning a bit.

"Three weeks time, which is plenty enough time to find a date to the ball, if you cannot find one, maybe we can scrounge up a nice one for you." His attempt at humor was humorous in itself for Lorelei who promptly began to howl with fits of laughter.

"Mace, never again." Was all she could say before entering the apartment she had pretty much lived in for three months, two of those without the other two boys she had grown almost accustomed to, even without them there for most of it.

"As you wish, Milady." She scowled as the door closed.

'He can be an ass sometimes.' She said to herself as she collapsed onto the couch. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, things were tiring, and she had a feeling that they weren't quite over yet.

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I'm ashamed of myself, not as great as it should have been and was in my head. Doesn't it always end up that way? Well, I hope it at least SORT of tickles your fancy. I promise it'll get much better once we get past the awkwardness of it all. Hopefully.

Now, my BETA and I are very tired and are going to hit the sack. Thank you.

MRM -


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer With Us

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars At all. But I do own the planet Dyonys, the Legend, and Lorelei Gibaldi or her parents.

**Summary: **A Seventeen year old girl, who has lived with a mysterious illness her entire life, wishes for it to just 'go away'. What her wish gave her was just more than she could imagine.

**Dyonys**

**Chapter Four:** No Longer With Us

"But, I want to see what the message says too!" Lorelei whined to the droid guarding the door to the Jedi Council. "It's been three days since it came, I want to see! I think I have a tiny sliver of a right!" Stamping her foot like a child she pouted her arms crossed over her chest.

Lorelei stood there still staring at the droid who refused to even acknowledge her anymore. She had been at the Jedi training area when she had overheard one of the Padawan's talking about the transmission they had received from Anakin and Obi-Wan. So standing there her hair in messy pigtails, sweat dripping down her body, dressed in tight gray cotton shorts, white tennis shoes and a white tank top she was trying to whine her way into the council's chambers.

"If you don't let me in I'll dismantle you piece by piece WITHOUT TURNING YOU OFF!" If a droid could show emotions this one would have been scared.

"I will ask the Master's permission of you." The droid droned out before disappearing into the room behind him. Lorelei waited impatiently tapping her left foot on the ground.

'This is taking way too long; I'm going to implode if they don't hurry up!' She thought to herself biting her left forefinger. 'I can't wait to see what they have to say!' She was about to bang on the door to the room when the droid came back and stepped aside to let her in the room. Lorelei grinned and all but ran into the room; she regained her erratic and childish composure when she noticed some of the men in the room were giving her blatantly disapproving looks.

"Masters, I hope the day sees you all well." She said bowing slightly as she came to stand in the middle of the room. She caught Mace's eye and he nodded slightly. 'Haha, I actually learned something from the lug.' She thought smiling to herself.

"Mistress Gibaldi, it is lovely to see you looking so well. Please take a seat and we can begin to watch the transmission." She smiled her thanks to the Jedi master closest to Yoda, whom she had never seen before. Taking the only seat open; off to the side of the room. She sank down and quieted as Yoda glanced from person to person.

"Transmission; begin." Mace said to nothing in particular, the lights dimmed in the room and the blinds that surrounded the windows of the circular room closed slowly shrouding them in darkness. Lorelei looked around and couldn't help but gawk as a circular table seemed to rise out of the floor. Slowly it reached its end and stopped, an eerie silence followed.

"When does it start?" Lorelei asked looking around. After receiving some stern glares she shrunk back into her chair and stared at the table.

Flickers of blue as two figures were illuminated on the table in 3-D. Lorelei's eyes shined as she recognized them as a dirty and tired Anakin and a scrubby looking Obi-Wan. They were dressed in robes but they definitely weren't their Jedi robes. After she had gotten past the initial relief of seeing the two people she had depended on this entire time, was in fact still alive, she began to notice the slight swelling of the left side of Obi-Wan's face and his cracked lip. She noticed the scratch mark in the middle of the bruise on his jaw line. Anakin seemed to only have slight scratches but other than that he was fine. Lorelei's anger rose as she listened to them speak.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and my Padawan Anakin Skywalker. We are reporting from the planet Dyonys where we are currently held captive by the said Princess of Dyonys. The visit was somewhat peaceful until at a banquet dinner we mentioned Lorelei Gibaldi's name. The Princess went into a fit and had us arrested, Jedi magic does not work with the Dyonysians." Obi-Wan stopped a moment to look towards the side. Since he had stopped pushing the com-link button he was no longer transmitting sound, but the thing was still recording motion. There seemed to be a struggle between Obi-Wan shielding Anakin from some cloaked men. In the struggle someone knocked over the transmission receiver and it smashed to the stone floor. Everyone in the room was silent for a moment as the blinds on the windows began to retract up and the circular table fell into the floor slowly.

"We must take action!" One Jedi master yelled out looking around wildly.

"Not without answers first!" Lorelei piped up. "Cuz, According to you people I'm that said Princess, and I definitely wasn't have a Grand Ole Tea Party with the boys before locking them in jail. So, mind telling me what the hell is going on?" She was calm as she said this but her royal blue eyes sparked in anger. Yoda stole a glance at Mace who was staring at Lorelei as if she were stupid.

"Tell me girl, you honestly believe that we Jedi have been lying to you?" Mace started. Lorelei shook her head no but her anger wasn't leaving her. "Yes, we knew there was a Princess living on your planet who 'claimed' she was the lost princess. But, she can't perform a single task that the real Princess of Dyonys should be able to perform. The only thing she has is her looks and her wings." Lorelei's eyes narrowed a moment.

"So there's some chick out there impersonating me?" She asked them. "We are so going to kick her ass." She grumbled to herself.

"No, she's not impersonating you; she goes by the name of Aneas Kasheer. She came to the planet Dyonys from the planet Dartagne. A trading planet full of many different species much like Corusant. Your mother's sister, Memre Olin, found her on a trip to Dartagne. Since Aneas looked just like your mother she took her to the planet and had the council take a look at her. They believed without a doubt she was the lost Princess of Dyonys."

"Why wasn't I informed before, why would you send Obi-Wan and Anakin there knowing what you knew?" She asked them her eye brows furrowing together. "It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Mistress Lorelei. Obi-Wan and Anakin's mission was to go and report back on anything odd they found on the Princess Aneas. Which they have, they have found out that Princess Aneas knows that you're alive and will some day take your place on the throne. Therefore, she will do anything to make sure you are either too scared to come forward or dead altogether." Lorelei bit her lip thoughtfully as she stared at Master Yoda. His lime green eyes shone as if he knew what she was thinking and she was thankful that he hadn't given her a look of disapproval.

"It's ok to be afraid." Lorelei said standing up. "But we must not show fear. I will not back down, especially now that my friends are in danger just because of me. It's ridiculous." Lorelei sighed. "Can you at least feel them?" Each Jedi Master turned to look at the other a moment and Lorelei closed her eyes in the uncomfortable silence. Nodding her head she bit her lip again. "Oh." was all she got out as she opened her eyes. The room swam and she found herself falling to the floor fast as she blacked out.

- - - - - - -

Lorelei opened her eyes slowly as she blinked a bit. She was almost surprised not to awake in the hospital but in her own bed. Sitting up she saw that it was dark; the clock said twenty-two hundred hours. Sighing she fell back into her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying until she felt the cold moisture touch her hairline. The tears falling from the corners of her eyes, she just let them fall, her body felt almost numb just lying in the plush bed but not really feeling it. Deep in her warm covers but not feeling it.

"I can't believe they're gone." She whispered to the ceiling, sniffling she rolled over onto her right side so she was facing the bathroom door. She went back over all the short but meaningful memories she had of Anakin and Obi-Wan. How he and she always fought over every little thing. How she and Anakin would either stay up all night telling ghost stories or sleep in each other's beds because of the thunderstorm. The last thought of the thunderstorms made Lorelei choke back a sob that almost escaped her dry lips.

Lorelei pulled herself up out of bed and dragged herself out of the room. She hadn't even noticed that she hadn't had to push the button for it to open. She crossed the living room and went into Anakin's room and took his pillow and the last robe she had seen him in. His training robe for class, she smiled as she remembered him running into the living room to show off his class robes and his light saber. Lorelei remembered praising him before ruffling his hair. Obi-Wan had come into the room telling him that Anakin had to leave soon if he was to make it on time. That left Lorelei alone without them for three hours, she didn't mind, they would come back.

That was different however, Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't coming back this time, they were gone for good. Failing at fighting back her tears she left Anakin's room with the pillow and the robe before she all but dragged herself into Obi-Wan's own room. She hadn't been in either place for the duration of their mission so it was like opening a familiar book. Lorelei dropped Anakin's stuff on Obi-Wan's bed before she began to strip herself of her own clothes. Rummaging through Obi-Wan's drawers in the dark she managed to find a large tunic and pulled it over her head. Closing the drawer she padded her way towards his bed and fell into it rather ungracefully. Bouncing roughly on the bed she just laid there staring up at his ceiling.

"Ugh, I miss them so much, I hate them for leaving me here to do this on my own." bitterly she glared at the pillow she had clutched in her arms. Delving under the covers, Lorelei closed her eyes trying her best to sleep; the only thing she managed to accomplish was more tears. More memories began to flood through her head, any little thing that had happened before this came rushing back like a horribly strong tidal wave crashing against her.

Lorelei cried herself to sleep that night, managing to stain the white sheets with her tears and black mascara. Clutching Anakin's pillow that smelled just like him and Obi-Wan while she slept in Obi-Wan's bed. Not even that gave her the comfort she needed until she fell into a restless, nightmare filled sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lorelei sat up again for the fourth night in a row. Her body looked fatigued but her eyes just wouldn't close. She hadn't changed out of the same clothes and she hadn't eaten since the morning the transmission was played. In other words, she was hell in a hand basket. She refused to allow anyone in the apartment, including Master Yoda and Master Windu. She glanced at the clock from her position in the dark living room; on the couch she was facing the door to the apartment with Anakin's pillow in her grip.

"Any minute now they'll walk through that door and I can tell Mace and Yoda that they were wrong, that the Force was wrong, that they were just all, wrong." She whispered to the dark room. "No, what I need to do is sleep." She sighed and stood up leaving the stained black and gray pillow on the couch. Swaying as she walked into the kitchen she went to the cabinets where she knew she could find at least something she might like. "Lights fifty percent." she grumbled as they came on. Opening one cabinet she raised an eyebrow and pulled out a glass bottle that had no label. Upon further inspection she found it to be a high quality alcohol, and by inspection, Lorelei drank it without even a moment's hesitation. "Ok, maybe I will sleep well tonight." She said in half a daze going into the living room leaving the kitchen's lights on. Grabbing Anakin's pillow she entered Obi-Wan's bedroom and fell into the bed with her new found best friend.

Lorelei didn't make it through much of the bottle but she made it through enough where she was to the point of being absolutely smashed out of her mind. She had a make-shift bar in Obi-Wan's now her temporary solitude. She had an ashtray full of cigarette butts and ashes sitting on the bed side table next to her. Pulling another cigarette from her endless supply; her suitcase; she lit it and took a drag. Her buzz was going down with her highly rising depression as she took another drink of the strange alcohol in the green glassed bottle.

"I bet people would shit themselves if they could see me now." She mumbled taking another drag of her cigarette. The thing calmed her body, even though she knew they were bad, they made her calm since she was fourteen. "I never needed one before this; I had a pretty good cold turkey streak until now." A few tears fell as she angrily as well as drunkenly rubbed the moisture from her cheeks with her thumb. Sitting in silence she finished her cigarette and thoroughly accomplished getting drunk before she fell asleep yet again.

- - - - - -

_Lorelei was standing in the kitchen of her home on Earth. The light robin's egg blue painted walls matched the white and light green of the same color tiles. Her bare feet slightly stuck to the wet floor as she began to walk around. Looking down she saw she had a towel in her hands and there was running water coming from the sink. Walking over and turning the horrible noise off she just stood there looking around. It was ungodly hot in the house as she noticed she wore only a simple maroon bathing suit top with a pair of dark blue denim shorts._

_"Lorelei, honey have you seen my boots anywhere?" A distinctly male voice called out from somewhere in her home. Lorelei blankly stared at the kitchen doorway before she walked through it to stand in the living room wiping off her hands as a man entered from the hallway at the back of the living room. Smiling as she saw him she felt herself being pulled towards him by some invisible string._

_"No, I haven't but, have you checked our room?" She asked, her own voice didn't even sound like herself, it was older more mature sounding. The man shook his head his blue eyes catching hers in a feral look._

_"Lorelei, you look more beautiful now than I could ever imagine." He claimed striding forward a few more steps to take her in his arms. Lorelei giggled contently as she wrapped her arms around his slender neck and bent her legs as he held her up in the arm._

_"Ah, my dear Obi-Wan, you are far more beautiful than I." She giggled again as she bent her head down to kiss his lips. _

_"Ew cut it out!" She heard and broke the kiss to look behind Obi-Wan to stare at an older Anakin. His face was screwed up but it was in a playful manner. "Get a room you two!" He exclaimed blanching._

_"We do have one; unfortunately for us we don't have the time to use it at the moment." Lorelei slapped Obi-Wan's arm for his perverted remark while Anakin just continued to pretend as if he were vomiting._

_- - - - - - - - - _

Lorelei awoke once again with tears in her eyes as she woke up from what she had hoped would be an alcohol induced dreamless sleep. Which turned into a good dream but in reality it was a nightmare for her. Sitting up she clutched her head as she finally remembered why drinking excessively wasn't such a great idea. Hangovers were a bitch no matter where you were.

"Ugh, this is hell." She grumbled collapsing back into the bed. Cracking open an eye she looked at the clock. "Fuck, its thirteen hundred hours, this is practically my fifth day just lying in bed. I really need to get out of this place, there's so much to do, and I've only got less than two weeks to prepare for this damn banquet." Lorelei sighed. "I also have to find a way to kick some Princess imposter ass." Still laying there she heard two very loud and very annoying voices in the living room. Ignoring them she rolled back over and tried to block out the sun creating her a larger headache than she was willing to have at the moment.

"Mistress Lorelei?" A timid voice asked through the closed bedroom door followed closely by a hasty knock on the metal door. "Mistress Lorelei, we're sorry to interrupt your sleep but we were sent by Master Windu to have you cleaned up and help you look for a dress for the banquet." Lorelei groaned as the door opened and two young girls entered the bedroom that wrecked of sweat, spilt alcohol, and cigarette smoke.

"Do we have to?" Lorelei asked peeking at them from under the covers. The first girl in was shorter than herself with pale blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Dressed in all white dress robes she was pretty, while the other one was about six feet tall wither dark brown hair falling every which way with even darker brown eyes. Both were pale and dressed the same.

"By Master Windu's orders." Groaning Lorelei rolled out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. The girls made to follow her, but one death glare sent them on the task of cleaning the nearly destroyed room.

- - - - - -

Her hangover still anywhere but gone found herself in the richer part of downtown Corusant. She sat with her head in her hands glancing at every dress the girls brought to her. So far she had nearly turned down every gown they had brought to her, either it was too bright, it was too dark, to the fact she didn't like the 'vibe' it gave her.

"Mistress how about this one?" One girl asked, Lorelei couldn't even keep track of their names anymore. She gave the lime green dress from vomit hell a once over before screwing up her nose and shaking her head pinching the bridge of her nose. A nearly silent beeping sound caused Lorelei to rummage through her purse and pull out the com link that one of the girls said Mace had insisted she use that day. Flipping it open, it was just like a tiny black cell phone only it attached to you ear.

"Hello?" Lorelei asked.

"Mistress Lorelei, how is the gown going?" Mace's voice came over the com link loud and clear. Lorelei couldn't help but smile, the man was almost like a father to her now. Only without the blatant affection.

"The gown is coming slowly. I swear, this whole planet doesn't know what fashion is, everything looks like a ten times worse version of a bride's maid dress." Mace sighed.

"Well, have you at least found a date yet?"

"No, I've been holed up in the apartment for a week, I hadn't had a chance. Besides, can't I just go by myself?" She asked him biting her lip. "I really just want to go by myself."

"For your safety we can not allow you to go to that banquet by yourself. If you won't take someone else, then I shall accompany you." Lorelei thought a minute before giggling.

"It's a deal if Yoda goes too." Mace sighed on the other line before he gave in with an 'mmhmm'.

"We'll see. Now, have fun with that gown." The com link transmission was cut off on his side so Lorelei just flipped hers closed and throwing it into her purse before closing it.

"How about this one?" One of the girls said, without looking Lorelei nodded her head as she studied her reflection. She looked sickly and tired, thinking a moment she had realized she had just chosen a gown without even looking at it. Turning so she could stop the girls she found them already paying for the already wrapped item of clothing. Shrugging she could really care less; it was just a stupid banquet anyways.

- - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter is shorter than the others that are usually ten pages long, but I'm very tired and can't seem to do very well with this chapter. This was just to show her depression and such. The next chapter will most likely be her transition from the depression of losing Obi-Wan and Anakin to the fact she must do what's right if she is to punish Aneas.

Also, before anyone kills me. The Obi-Wan and Anakin thing, I only have this to say, don't judge a book by its cover, you have to read on to see what really happens. .


	5. Chapter 5: They Were Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars At all. Anything else I might.

**Summary: **A Seventeen year old girl who has lived with a mysterious illness her entire life, wishes for it to just 'go away'. What her wish gave her was just more than she could imagine.

**Dyonys**

**Chapter Five:** They Were Wrong

Lorelei sighed as she stood in front of a three piece mirror looking at her half naked reflection. Her arms held out she stood on a wooden pedestal as one of the handmaidens of the hotel began to lace up a black corset. Sucking in a quick breath she winced as her body felt as if it would be crushed. Glaring at the reflection of the woman tying the blasted thing she couldn't brush off the feeling of helplessness.

"I really want a cigarette." She whined biting her bottom lip as another sharp tug constricted her bust. They were close to being done with the painful part it seemed.

"Not until we're done." The woman replied rolling her dark green eyes. Lorelei stuck out her tongue and screwed up her face.

"Are we done yet?"

"Yes Milady, we're done, now step down from the pedestal so we can put the hose on. Grumbling under her breath Lorelei stepped down awkwardly holding onto the woman's shoulder for balance. They successfully pulled on the thigh high hosiery before Lorelei collapsed into a chair and took the slowly dwindling pack of cigarettes off the counter and lit one. "Try not to move so we can do your hair, please." The woman's bored voice made Lorelei's eyes narrow as she just continued to smoke the cigarette.

'I'm so glad smoking makes me not want to kill people.' She thought to herself still glowering at the woman who was mercilessly yanking and pulling her hair into an erotic style. 'I would so murder every woman in this hotel. Hey, this hair style is pretty damn sweet.' Mesmerized by the way someone could be so talented as to style boring old hair like hers into something beautiful she continued to stare as she smoked. It took a total of half an hour of dull silence to part the hair from the left side to sweep a chunk over her forehead and tuck it behind her right ear. The rest was pulled into three pigtails with the tendrils broken up and pins held them in her hair in an eccentric loopy design that when it was finished you could no longer see the pigtails. Tendrils of hair fell from above her ears in slight curls to rest on her collar bone gently.

"Milady?" The woman asked her. Lorelei snapped out of her reverie to acknowledge the woman. Nodding her head 'yes' Lorelei smiled at the woman as she smiled back. The torture was almost over. "Alright then, it's time to get your make up done then you can get stuffed into your dress." Lorelei groaned as a swarm of girls she hadn't even noticed came over her all brushing a little bit of something all over her poor defenseless face.

'I just hope I don't look like a fake dark chick who wears way too much make up.' Lorelei's chair was leaned back and she felt as though she were a hospitalized patient in surgery. The woman sprayed and patted her face with so much goop she felt as though her pores would not breathe for weeks. Once she was choking back tears from the allergic reaction she would ultimately face tomorrow, they ceased their onslaught of terror and sat the chair upright. Lorelei had to steady herself fast if she were to regain her composure in the chair. Looking in the mirror she rose an eyebrow as she stared back into an almost flawless face that was her own. Her cheeks were painted a translucent rose color with a powder that seemed to blend into her skin and make her glow. Her royal blue eyes were outlined in thin eyeliner and topped with three different shades of purple eye shadow, with the lightest color under her eyes. Her eye lashes were covered in a thick black mascara that seemed to make them longer than usual. Her lips were covered in a shiny melon looking lip gloss that caught the light no matter which way she turned. Turning to the awaiting girls Lorelei smiled brightly.

"I like it, now can I smoke?" She giggled as they didn't get her obvious joke, she knew that while she had make-up on she shouldn't smoke for fear of losing her lip gloss.

"Actually, you wont be able to. But, what's more important right now is the dress." The older woman over seeing the whole shebang pulled out the most beautiful deep violet dress Lorelei had ever seen. Mouth hanging open she stiffly stood up clutching her aching to explode from the corset abdomen. Walking towards the dress she fingered the material. "It's beautiful." She whispered smiling, the dress shimmered in the light going from deep violet to a dark blue to a lighter shade of violet. The dress had a square neck line with thin spaghetti straps to hold it up.

Pulling the dress on she turned and watched in the mirror as one of the girls zipped the dress up from the back and hooked it. Lorelei smiled as she watched them tie the gauze like material loosely in the back. The dress clung to her curves nicely, especially over the bust which wasn't abundant but still looked nice. The gauze like material that tied in the back wrapped around the bust in layers to sort of hide it, yet leave enough to the imagination.

"I love it you guys! I'm almost glad I didn't look at it before I picked it out." She laughed as she pulled the older woman into a hug. "Thank you for helping me, I look beautiful only because of all your talents." The older woman hugged her back mindful of hugging too hard; corsets are mighty evil in that area.

"Milady, here are the shoes, Master Windu is awaiting your presence in the lounge to escort you to the ballroom." A small girl said bowing slightly to place the shoes on the pedestal.

"Thank you, you guys can leave now, just leave the lip gloss I may crack later." Smiling she watched the seven girls who worked on her mercilessly for a full day to get her ready for the blasted banquet. She fell into the chair she occupied moments earlier and pulled on the black leather high heeled sandals. Her carefully dark violet painted toe nails shone underneath her hose. Sighing she planted her feet on the ground and unsteadily stood up. Taking in a short breath she wobbled towards the door and opened it. Making an strange clucking sound she stormed back into the room and picked up the matching hand bag one of the girls had brought for her packed to the brim with a pack of cigarettes, her favored blue lighter, and a pack of her gum. 'Thank God.' She thought finally exiting the room, letting it shut softly behind her.

Stalking down the hallway she snorted at how regal and high class it looked. Not was beautiful as the Jedi Temple, but it definitely screamed money. She went to the lift and pushed the down button. A sudden pain flittered through her chest as it contracted at the memory of her and Anakin fighting over pushing the buttons in the lift at the Temple. Closing her eyes she tried to steady her breathing, only opening them when the 'ding' sounded letting her know it was time to board.

The ride down the massive building was long and boring and the strange opera music they were playing inside made her shoot daggers through her eyes at the offending speaker embedded in the ceiling. When the lift finally made it to the middle of the hotel where the politician's lounge was, it opened to reveal an elegant grand staircase. The plush deep red carpet that lined the staircase reminded her of a palace. Standing at the top she clutched her hand bag tightly as she glanced around the room looking for her escort for the night. Spotting him she smiled and went to walk down the stairs, momentarily forgetting her dress was all she needed to twist her ankle and take a header down the stairs. This would have happened if someone's strong yet soft hand wouldn't have grasped her forearm.

"Thank you very much." Lorelei said blushed bright red, her ears burning brightly as she stared back at an older many with pale icy blue eyes and snow white hair cropped short. He wore black robes and seemed more frail than his touch let on. "How silly I am, I forgot to hold up my dress." Lorelei said gently taking her arm back from his grasp.

"No my dear, it's quite alright. I sometimes trip over my own robes as well." The man gave a slight chuckle as she tried to nod as graciously as she can. "I've never seen you on the senate, a representative?" Lorelei smiled outwardly while on the inside she couldn't figure out what to say.

'Oh God I don't know what the hell I am, I should have asked, oh my God I fucked this up already. Oh God, Oh GOD!'

"Mistress Lorelei is soon to take over the throne of Dyonys. She was invited to get into the swing of things." Lorelei smiled up at her savior and teacher Mace Windu who was dressed in his ever present never fading Jedi Master robes. Mace gave her a small smile as she looped her arm around his trying to get a little bit further away from the strange man.

"Yes! Princess Lorelei Gibaldi. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you, the Senate has heard much about you from the Jedi Council." Lorelei smiled and nodded her head lowering her eyes to show her embarrassment. "Not used to compliments, when that will soon change when you come into office. You'll have many men of different types knocking down your door." Lorelei giggled politely as the man chuckled.

"Mistress, this is Senator Palpatine, he is a strong supporter of the Republic as well as Senator Amidala." Lorelei nodded her head as if she understood what that meant, when in fact all she knew was that somewhere in the politician's district of the city there was a huge building where all the senators of every planet met and discussed huge issues.

"Well, it is definitely a pleasure to have met you Senator Palpatine, but can we chat later, I must go see Master Yoda." Smiling sweetly Lorelei hoped he'd let her leave, the sinister smile in his icy eyes made her shiver and want to run away as far as possible without falling off the planet.

"Why of course milady! Go, go! Have your fun, this is a joyous occasion! Dance, eat, dance and eat, just have fun." Lorelei eyed him a bit before nodding and turning on her heel, careful of her dress this time she and Mace walked the rest of the way down in silence until they were completely out of the Senators earshot.

"That man gives me the creeps." She whispered to Mace who rolled his deep brown eyes. Walking through another set of doors they entered a massive room covered in small circular tables with names on cards over top dinner plates. "How…high school." She said laughing a bit.

"We sit over there by the platform." Mace instructed his eyes never resting on just one thing as he surveyed the room. Guiding her to their table he pulled out her chair and she sank into it thankful she hadn't tripped since the stairs.

"So, how bad was the mess up on the stairs?" Lorelei asked him looking around the elaborately decorated banquet hall.

"It wasn't too noticeable, but you're very lucky Senator Palpatine was there to grab you before you tumbled all the way down. You must be more careful." Lorelei huffed and chose to ignore the last comment.

"Yeah well, I'm very thankful to him and all, but the guy gives me some bad vibes." Mace gave her a look that said 'shut up' making her sigh again angrily. "This whole thing sucks." She grumbled taking some of what she hoped was champagne, she was about to drink it when Mace gave her a look that made her put it down. "Yep, sucks."

"It's for everyone's safety, only drink what you yourself or I pour out of a bottle." Lorelei nodded and leaned against the back of the chair her hands folded in her lap as she glanced around the room.

"I heard you went into a drinking episode." Mace started, Lorelei sighed, she knew this was coming.

"Yeah, I hadn't slept in a few days and found it in one of the cabinets. I slept but had some of the most evil dreams anyone could ever imagine." Biting the inside of her cheek to locked eyes with her teacher. "I guess they had a bigger impact on me than I originally thought."

"We were going to move you into an apartment just for yourself. But, seeing as how you refuse to leave the apartment you're currently in we've opted to just leave you there." Lorelei smiled only slightly as she thought about the possibility of almost leaving the apartment that haunted her.

"What hurts us only makes us stronger." Was her response as she turned to regard the woman on at the podium.

"Welcome Senators and Representatives. I am Queen Amidala, Senator of Naboo, I would just like to say that on behalf of all who organized this gala we thank you for attending and please have a wonderful time." Exiting the small area Lorelei rose an eyebrow at her estranged get up.

"And I thought that I hated people who were fake, now I hate people who think Halloween is an all rear round affair. Seriously, she's mocking the Gothic Community." Glowering at the small girl who was no taller than Lorelei's shoulder she knew that the girl was just now entering her teens with how tiny she was. Her eccentric head dress and flashy robes and to top it off the Halloween make up made her look like a little girl going trick or treaty.

"That 'fake' girl is Senator Amidala of Naboo, she's possibly the strongest and most powerful Senator on the Senate. She has done many great things regarding the Republic and what it stands for." Lorelei kept glaring at the girl before she turned her glare to Mace.

"I don't care who she is, I just don't like her either. Besides, who in their right mind sends a child away to be a part of a Galactic Senate?" Mace rolled his eyes and opted to give up for the moment, when she was in one of her moods there was no getting around it.

"Care to eat?" He asked her as they began to serve the food. Lorelei nodded her eyes glinting in happiness as she stared at all the wonderfully smelling food that was hidden behind silver platter covers.

After they finished eating the slimy delicacy Lorelei hoped was actually food, she had practically washed every bad taste down with the sweet wine Mace had provided for her. The food was absolutely terrible, but everyone in the room seemed to be enjoying it so she put on a blank face as she ate trying not to offend anyone. For the duration of dinner Master Yoda had come and sat with them along with a few of the other Jedi Council Members.

'I'm surprised you can stay so quiet so long.' Mace said to her, Lorelei jumped slightly at the feeling of hearing someone else's voice in her mind. Turning to Mace she smiled and gave him a playful glare.

'Don't do that! You scared me. Besides, I'm staying quiet because I'm still not over that horrid dinner taste.' Mace inwardly chuckled as he stood up and turned towards her.

"Care to dance Milady?" He asked her, Lorelei smiled setting her hand bag down and bowing at her waist.

"Please excuse us Masters." The table of older men nodded their approval eyes smiling, some eyes were darker than others in their wine for this was a celebration. Even Jedi have to let loose some time.

"You're doing pretty well Lorelei. I believe we have underestimated your ability to adapt to a foreign situation so well." Lorelei blushed as they found a spot on the dance floor where several other diplomats were already swaying to the foreign beat playing from the stage.

"I do believe these compliments are the most you've ever given me Master Windu." Lorelei replied putting her right hand in his left hand, her left going to rest on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around her waist professionally. The dance wasn't awkward but, it was interesting. Half way through Lorelei noticed a man walk over to them and tap Mace on the shoulder.

"May I have the pleasure sir?" The man asked bowing low his gaze never leaving Lorelei's face.

"Of course Senator Minestrom. She's all yours." Mace bowed the same way that the Senator had and left with a flurry of flying robes. Lorelei turned to the man and bowed her head bit.

"I'm honored to dance with you Sir." She almost whispered unsure of what to say while she was alone with the man.

Looking up into his face she studied him, he was only a foot taller than her making him six-three. His hair was long, a jet black color pulled into a low ponytail that was tied with a black chord. His dark brown eyes were almost as dark as his hair and his skin was just a shade above hers. In other words, they were a strange pair, his lithe form compared to her own small build.

"No, No milady, I am honored to be dancing with a future council member!" He exclaimed taking her quickly into his arms. Lorelei giggled as he spun her around the dance floor seemingly talking animated about every which thing possible. "I don't really like these Senatorial Galas, they tend to be very boring." He admitted finally his thick black eyelashes bowing slightly to hide his own embarrassment. Lorelei smiled sympathetically as he twirled her around expertly.

"Yeah, the only thing I've done so far is embarrass myself in front of Senator Palpatine, eat that horrid food, and dance with my escort Master Windu. This whole this is horribly boring." The Senator chuckled deep in his throat almost throwing his head back.

"Yes, the food is rather disgusting, I can't believe most of the older members believe it to be a delicacy."

"I think that's why it is a delicacy." They both shared a laugh before uncomfortable silence ensued. Lorelei shifted in his arms trying to wrack her brain for something to say.

"So, I hear you're the 'true' Princess of Dyonys. It's a shame to hear what happened about your friends Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. That Skywalker boy was a promising Jedi and Obi-Wan, he was truly the best in the academy while he was growing up." Lorelei's chest constricted even more if possible without the aid of the corset. She smiled weakly up at him as they took another whirling ride around the dancing politicians.

"Yep, that's me Princess Lorelei Gibaldi." She stuck her tongue out at the name and scrunched up her face. "I don't feel like one though, I still have it set in my head that I'm just a normal small town girl just trying to make it through puberty."

"After I took the throne of my planet from my father Francis II, I felt a tad bit overwhelmed. But, you. You didn't grow up in the spot light like most of us who did. I believe that's what will make you a great ruler." Lorelei laughed at that looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Me a great ruler? That is probably the funniest thing I've heard all day, next to me being beautiful. I mean, I don't even know what a document even looks like outside of a computer."

"You'll get the hang of it I'm sure, it's not too hard. Basically you govern over your planet. If you choose to, you can join the Galactic Senate, which if you choose that you'll have to travel between the two planets and sometimes other planets just for diplomatic meetings. We meet each month for one weeks time and discuss certain matters that affect all planets." Lorelei's head swam with all the new information.

"Well then Francis, it's a good thing that I have an inside informant." She giggled as he just shook his head letting her spin out of his grasp, but not letting go of her right hand. The music stopped and everyone began clapping over their own dancing abilities.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you Princess, I look forward to seeing you in the Senate." They bowed before each other just as Mace had taught her and she smiled.

"I look forward to seeing you there as well." Standing back up straighter, the corset digging into her back from bending so much, she slowly made her way towards the table where no one was but she saw her hand bag. Collapsing on her chair and sighed and looked around the grand banquet hall to gaze at all the beautiful people.

'Mace, what time is it?' She asked trying to use what little of the force he had taught her and really all she needed to know. She felt the familiar pull in the back of her mind, as she felt him try to reach her.

'twenty-four hundred hours and forty-seven minutes.' Came his reply and she huffed.

'Good thing I know how to tell military time or I'd still be lost after all this.' She felt him as he rolled his eyes, which she had seen him do a lot when around her. Smiling she yawned, grabbing her hand bag she had an itch that needed to be scratched. 'No one will notice I'm gone, right?' She thought standing up gracefully looking around before stealing herself out on the balcony.

The night air was cool against her heated skin, she hadn't even realized she was perspiring until she was chilled. Walking towards the balcony railing she began to dig through her hand bag pulling out a cigarette and her lighter. Wrapping her lips around it she crinkled her nose at some of the looks politicians on the other side of the balcony were throwing her. Lighting the stick of beautiful relaxation she closed her eyes as the cool smoke went smoothly down her throat and into her lungs. Holding it in until she felt light headed she opened her eyes and watched the light gray wisps flow from her mouth. Looking at the simple death stick in her hand she smiled, such a simple thing could give such happiness to anyone who dared to try it.

"You do realize those are bad for you correct?" The deep voice behind her made her freeze her blue eyes widening as she felt tears in her eyes. Setting the cigarette on the ledge she bowed her head a bit.

'No, it couldn't be.' She thought, wracking her brain for anyone who had the same voice, the same smell of sandalwood and cinnamon. The same feeling he gave her whenever they were in the same room, hell the same planet. Gathering her courage she turned around slowly to see who was impersonating him. Breath hitching in her rapidly drying throat she couldn't stop herself from flinging herself onto him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she crushed him towards her. "Obi-Wan!" she exclaimed, the only word she could really form. He made a sound of discomfort as he smiled softly before wrapping his own arms hesitantly around her small frame. "They said they couldn't feel you guys, the Senate believed you were dead, we all believed you were dead.."

"Shhh, it's ok to be scared." He said with a smile as they rocked back and forth. Lorelei laughed haughtily trying to brush away her tears afraid of the massive amounts of eyeliner would run all over the place. "You see, I'm here and I'm alive."

"This seems like a nightmare come true." She whispered against his neck leaning heavily on him. Realizing they had been holding onto each other for a rather long time she smiled sheepishly pulling herself back to stand more firmly on her heels. Studying his face she frowned and took it into her hands bringing it closer to her. Clucking like a mother hen at the fading bruises on her face and the slightly healed busted lip. Her eyes softened a bit. "What of Ani?" She asked him turning around to pick up her almost burnt out cigarette and dropping it over the side of the balcony. Sitting down on a bench she watched him fold his robes so he could sit next to her.

"Oh, I thought he'd like to get to know his Aunt Aneas a little bit better so I left him on Dyonys." Glaring Lorelei looked ready to murder Obi-Wan before he held up his hands in defense once again.

"I know you didn't really do that, so where is he?" She asked him once again.

"He's in the medic center. He'll be released in three days." Lorelei frowned at those words. "While we were captive in the cells the guards were harsh on him. I'm afraid he suffered a broken arm." Lorelei's eyes flashed in anger as she huffed and glared at nothing in particular.

"What horrible people." She grumbled angrily. "Have you spoken to the Jedi council?" At his nod she sighed. "AND?" He chuckled at her impatience.

"Aren't Princess' supposed to be patient?" He teased her as she wrinkled her nose. "Yes, well they will have an interview in three days when Anakin is out of the medic center to receive our full report. After the report they will decide if immediate action must be taken. Then they will take it up with the Senate, so hopefully you've made some powerful allies tonight." Lorelei sheepishly looked around.

"Well, actually, I only made two. Senator Palpatine by accident and Senator Minestrom by chance." Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow and gave her the look that said 'spill or I make you spill'. "Well, see in the beginning of the banquet I sort of fell down the stairs in my dress and Senator Palpatine was nice enough to steady me and give a few kind words, even if he creeps me out. Senator Minestrom took me off of Master Windu's hands to dance. He was just as bored with this stupid banquet as I was!" She huffed blushing slightly at Obi-Wan's intense gaze.

"What of Senator Amidala? You make friends with her?" Lorelei screwed up her nose again in distaste.

"No, should I?"

"Well, she and Senator Palpatine are THE most influential people on the Galactic Senate. You didn't make an enemy of her did you?"

"No, I barely even saw or spoke to the girl. I just get this vibe from both her and Palpatine that they aren't the best people to hang around, ya know?" Obi-Wan shook his head laughing at her wincing when his dried lip split again.

"I give you the whole Palpatine being weird thing, but Amidala? The girl is a gracious young woman. Barely fifteen and can bring a room full of planets to their knees in order to join her views. She's a very powerful ally." Lorelei sighed.

"But, I just have a feeling that something about her will change a lot of things." Lorelei shook her head. "Or it could just be that I don't understand her." Obi-Wan sighed and patted her knee. "Can we go see Anakin right now?" She asked, staring at him as he stood up and stretched a bit. He bit his lip and stared down at her pleading face, she had changed a great deal since they had been gone.

"And leave your party, Princess?" He asked her, she stuck her tongue out at him but nodded her head 'yes'.

"I'm tired of it anyways, people always saying things I don't understand and asking me questions like, 'what are your views on..blah blah blah.' And all I can say is.. 'uh, you want some fruit punch?' I mean honestly, how great does that look anyways?" Chuckling he held out his arm for her, which she giggled and wrapped her own arm around his much like she had done with Mace. "Lead the way home oh shiny knight of mine!" She exclaimed thrusting her arm out causing most of the Senators to turn and stare at them only slightly amused. "Before the old geezers die out here and we're to blame for their fatal heart attacks." Lorelei whispered the last part earning a disapproving glare from Obi-Wan. Grinning she let him lead her through the throng of people, every once in awhile they would be stopped to say 'bye' to a few of the Senators he did know.

"My speeder is parked in the garage so you wait out front while I go get it, ok?" He asked her as she nodded, they climbed the infernal stairs of doom she had tripped on and into the lift that played the even more painful opera music. The entire ride down as silent as Lorelei leaned against Obi-Wan closing her eyes and resting her head a bit. It was so familiar to her she couldn't help but give in.

The 'ding' of the lift made her open her eyes as they began to walk out into the main lobby of the grand hotel. The marble floor clicked under her heels as she held onto her hand bag and her dress to keep up with his fast pace. They made it through the nearly deserted lobby and out the main doors. Once again swept up by the coolness of the morning air she watched Obi-Wan disappear into the garage to retrieve their speeder that would take her to see Anakin.

It didn't take too long before a deep blue convertible speeder came into view with Obi-Wan in the drivers side. Smiling she hopped into the passenger side and buckled herself in. They took off steadily, she noticed Obi-Wan was a surprisingly safe driver, a little too safe for her taste. Then again, she was used to people trying to kill her while in a speeder. The soft deep purple hue of the sky was odd as the background for the white almost orangish hue of the Jedi Temple as it came into her view. Smiling in relief they docked in the hangar and she all but ripped the door off the speeder before jumping down only slightly mindful of her heeled shoes. Taking Obi-Wan's hand he threw the keys to a mechanic and they began to walk a fast pace towards the Medic Center.

"I can't wait to see him!" She exclaimed as they entered yet another lift to carry them to the medic floor. Thankful that these lifts were faster than at the hotel she rushed out of it before she realized she didn't know where she was going. Obi-Wan chuckled at her hectic outlook before he entwined their hands together to lead her down the giant maze of hallways until they stopped in front of a large metal door.

"This is Ani's room, he might be asleep but we can go in and see him." Lorelei nodded as he palmed the door open and he let her go in ahead of him. Lorelei smiled as she rushed over to his bed mindful of the other children in the room with him. Standing above him she gazed down at him sympathetically brushing a few strands of hair away from his face. Picking up the hand that wasn't stuffed into a cast she smiled.

"He looks so peaceful." She whispered, turning to look at Obi-Wan who was reviewing his medical chart.

"Well duh, he's drugged heavier than an actual Bantha." He whispered frowning. "I guess he was in more pain than he let on." Smiling down at his Padawan he sighed. "I'm very proud of him."

"You should be, he tries so hard for you and himself." Lorelei answered softly bending down to place a kiss on his forehead, smoothly his hair down and placing his hand back where it was originally. "We should probably leave, I doubt the droids will be happy to find us here." Giggling they both left, palming the door closed Obi-Wan turned to the yawning Lorelei who was swaying on her feet.

"Here, lets go home and get to bed, then we can come back and harass Ani." Lorelei smiled her eyes half closed as they began to walk back to the lift.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan my dear Obi-Wan."

- - - - - - -

Entering the apartment Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow as he noticed how spotless it was and how empty his alcohol cabinet had been. Taking a look at Lorelei he had only received an innocent look that was by far anything but innocent.

"So what exactly happened while we were away?" He asked her as she came back from her room dressed in one of his shirts with her hair pulled down and the make up successfully peeled off her face. She smiled embarrassedly at him before taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, when you guys left, Mace and Yoda sort of took over and spilled out my past. Of course naturally I didn't believe them until we started my training. Which, definitely after all that I believe them. But, on the last day of my sessions, you guys sent a transmission that the engineers were having a problem with decoding. So it took three days. I demanded to be allowed to see it and was ultimately granted that permission. I almost wish I hadn't seen it." She stopped talking as she remember what happened after that. Tears welled up on the bottoms of her eyelids. "I sort of went into a depressed fit and locked myself in this apartment for a week just drinking myself to death and smoking as much as I could." Obi-Wan glared at her disapprovingly as she just stared at him. "But you would have done it too, I was plagued night after night with horrible dreams of you and Anakin. I didn't know what to do." She cracked looking away to hide the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Obi-Wan leaned on the couch and turned her face toward his with his finger against his chin. His blue eyes were soft as they took her appearance in, his thumbs wiping away the tears that were gently rolling down her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder as she sputtered out incoherent words into his shoulder. After what seemed like forever she finally subsided into hiccups her breathing labored.

"I love you guys so much." She whispered playing with his shirt he chose to wear. Looking up at his face sideways she couldn't read his facial expression. Lorelei pushed back off of him and took his face in her hands just playing with his shaggy hair, his Padawan braid which had been cut long before, she tugged on the hair that would have been apart of that. Sighing she stared at his face a moment, thankful that he had at least shaved before seeing her.

Swallowing tensely Lorelei leaned her face towards his, before their lips touched she let her eyes fall closed. It wasn't a deep sensual kiss as she would have wanted it to be, but it was just the pressing of two people's lips. He didn't respond and he didn't push her away but he might as well have. She broke it off by pulling back and standing up smiling to hide her hurt.

"I think we should go to bed." She whispered holding her hand out for him. He didn't take it but stood up and followed her into his room slightly confused. Watching her climb into his bed and situate herself amongst his bedding he couldn't help but smile. "What? I slept in here for the entire duration of your mission, you think I'm giving it up now? You definitely got another thing coming." She huffed throwing a pillow at him. He just ignored her and fell into the bed himself. Situating himself under the covers and turning to face her she was facing him as well laying on her left side. Her body already relaxed into sleep. Bringing himself closer to her he laid a hand on the dip in her side and closed his eyes. It was definitely good to finally be home.

- - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I promised this would be longer, and it is. I played around with this one for EVER and finally I think I got it right. But, no the full romance wont start for possibly another chapter or so. Haha, so keep waiting kiddies. Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and the full fledged support. I try to update as soon as I can, but between the shit that goes on in the real world, it's hard. Haha.

MRM -


	6. Chapter 6: Aunt Memre the Countess

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars At all. Anything else I might.

**Summary: **A Seventeen year old girl who has lived with a mysterious illness her entire life, wishes for it to just 'go away'. What her wish gave her was just more than she could imagine.

**Dyonys**

**Chapter Six:** Aunt Memre the Countess

Lorelei cracked one eye open and groggily blinked away the sleep that caked her eyes. Breathing in deeply she smiled when she realized she was practically sprawled all over Obi-Wan. Rolling slightly she tried to untangle herself from his iron grasp, rolling her eyes she nearly kicked him to get him off her when she began tugging, he rolled over onto his stomach which sent her flying to the floor with the sheets while he kept the blanket. Throwing the white sheet off of her fuming head she huffed; glaring at the man she had shared the bed with the night before. Continuing to glare at him she got up and waded the sheets into a medium sized ball before throwing them in the clothing hamper for the droids to come in and gather the dirtied laundry later. Pushing the bathroom door open she covered her mouth with a hand yawning and stretching out her whole body, standing on her tip toes.

Taking a glance back at Obi-Wan she felt herself smiling at how innocent a person could look when they were asleep. Shaking her head she ventured farther into the 'fresher to stand before the highly illuminated mirror. Fiddling around and finally able to focus on brushing her teeth she finished her task hastily frowning at her reflection in the mirror as she noticed all the huge red welts she had all over her face.

"I knew I'd have Hives!" She exclaimed throwing down her toothbrush and spitting the awfully wonderful toothpaste in the sink. Scrubbing her face with some soap she was hoping to dry the hives out. Glaring at her reflection once more she left the bathroom make sure it closed before leaving the bedroom, making sure not to close that door for it was much louder than the bathroom door.

Walking as lightly as she could into the kitchen she made sure to overstep every tile that she knew would create a creak in the flooring. Surveying the contents of the refrigerator and biting her lip she looked at it disgusted.

"Jesus, I do believe we need to go shopping for food!" She huffed pulling out some eggs she hoped weren't mutated or old and some bread from the freezer. "Ugh, I hope I can cook, or else Ani's just going to have to deal with hospital food." Giggling at her own hospital food experiences she began rummaging through the cabinets for a pan. Her 'light' rummaging caused an onslaught of pots and pans to fall from the cabinet, closest to the floor, to fall all over her. Sitting there blinking away her confusion she tried not to move a muscle in the attempt to believe that maybe, just maybe, the noise hadn't awoken the sleeping Jedi. 'Oh god..' She thought trying to quietly pick up the pots and pans and stack them neatly in the cabinet.

"You trying to wake the dead?" Obi-Wan asked from above her head. Jumping she turned and was about to connect a flat iron pan with the forehead of Obi-Wan when she stopped. Blushing deep red she smiled sheepishly and began to put pans back in the horrid cabinet.

"No, just you." Grinning at Obi-Wan's snort she saw his legs dangling on either side of her head as she leaned against the cabinet of the island he was sitting on.

"Here, maybe it would be best if I cooked breakfast this morning?" Lorelei looked back up at him over her shoulder and handed him the pan she planned on cooking the eggs in. He took it and hopped off of the counter and over to what she had hoped was the stove; she began her task of cleaning up her own mess and helping him. "I appreciate the gesture Princess, but I think that cooking is just too far above you." Lorelei glared at his back mimicking him like a child would do to a parent who was scolding them.

"That reminds me, Obi, who told you I was the Princess anyways?" Obi-Wan chuckled and began to pour oil into the simple black iron pan.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out. The 'Princess' Aneas was a carbon copy of you, and the whole being thrown into jail thing for it was a dead give away. But, the real thing to tip us off was Master Yoda had apparently contacted your Aunt and told her that the girl she had found was a fake and that the real Princess resided here on Corusant." Lorelei nodded a bit handing him another egg. Hopping up on the counter where he had occupied earlier she watched him cook three different eggs, three different ways in the same pan.

"You're really good at that." She complimented, her only response was a nod and a tensed laugh.

"I had to get better at cooking unless I wanted to eat Master Jin's horrible gruel." Lorelei chuckled.

"Who's Master Jin, is he a Master here?"

"No, He was my master when I was a Padawan before I took on Anakin as my Padawan. His name was Qui-Gon Jin, a very skilled and powerful Jedi Master. He was supposed to take on Anakin as his own apprentice before he died, after that I vowed to train Anakin even though it was against the councils permission." After his explanation there was an uneasy silence.

"How did he die?" Lorelei asked not able to help herself. She could feel that he was holding back how he felt through her connection with people and the force. Lorelei desperately wished he would just let it go. Let her help him with his pain and misery he so willingly kept locked inside of him. 'And I thought Anakin would be the basket case.' She mused to herself setting herself to the task of making coffee.

"During a duel with a Sith." At her blank stare he rolled his eyes. "A Sith is like a Jedi only they rely on the dark side. Which, the dark side is nothing but evil, sinister beings who want nothing more than to cause pain and suffering to all." Lorelei laughed causing him to look at her questionably.

"Sounds like a bunch of Satanists going up against the Christians." She quit her giggling long enough to think or something else funnier than the last. "So, I take it you're on the 'light' side." She could help but crack a giggle after that.

"Yes, you could say that I am." He finished watching the eggs and began to place them on three different plates. Starting to make toast she noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought. "But, I like the hives, nice change. Gives your face something, more worth while to look at." Lorelei gasped and covered her face with her hands giving him a stern glare that peeked from behind her fingers.

"Douche bag." She grumbled. "It was from all that damned make-up last night. My skin is so sensitive to new things it just freaks out until it's used to the new product." Obi-Wan shook his head setting a plate before her filled with eggs and toast, next came the glass of orange juice.

"Like I've said before, high maintenance." Lorelei glared at Obi-Wan again picking up her plate as she walked around the island to sit on a stool.

"Me? High maintenance? I'm not the one who got locked up in jail over a name!"

"I'm not a Princess."

"If you were then obviously there's something we all would like to know." She gave him a playful push as he sat down next to her with his own plate and coffee. Frowning she picked up his cup of black coffee and took a drink, giving him a 'what?' look over the rim.

"Really, _Princess_ and what might that thing be?" He asked her. Emphasizing on the word 'Princess' he chuckled silently to himself as he saw her face pucker up none too nicely.

"You know what I'm talking about perve." She growled setting his cup down and taking a drink of her orange juice. "But if you don't then give me five minutes alone below the belt and we'll set ya straight." She gave him a wink and a click of the tongue for a more seductive edge to it before she began to eat her breakfast. Obi-Wan just shook his head and started to eat his own breakfast.

- - - - - - -

Lorelei pried Anakin off of her as he hugged her tightly around her middle as best he could from being confined to his hospital bed. His mussed hair and more relaxed exterior told them he hadn't woken up but an hour or so before they had gotten there. She giggled as he finally let her go at the mention they had brought him edible food that would get cold if he didn't stop trying to kill the Princess.

"So, Anakin, you ready to go before the council in a few days?" Lorelei asked him licking a finger and trying to wipe a smudge of dirt off his cheek as he ate hungrily while trying to dodge her hand by swatting at the offending appendage.

"I was born ready!" He exclaimed like what she had asked was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. "I'll just go in there tell them what it was like and hope they make me a Master right now!" Lorelei giggled at his over zealous attitude towards the whole situation.

'At least he isn't scarred for life. I don't know many nine year olds who could withstand that with a happy view on life shortly after." she thought to herself giving up on her efforts to make the smudge disappear. Sitting back in her chair she settled on observing the many other children in the room.

"Well, Ani, you still have a lot to go before you can become a Jedi Master like me." Anakin huffed and scrunched up his nose as he nibbled on a piece of toast. "But, I am very proud of how you handled the situation back on Dyonys. It was a maturity beyond your years that over took your mind and body as you reacted the way a Jedi Knight should; by relying completely on the Force." Lorelei smiled at Obi-Wan's words.

"So, if you guys like, _completely_, rely on the Force, then does that make the Force God?" By their blank stares she rose her left eyebrow trying to think a moment. "Ok, God on Earth is like an entity far greater than anything else. He made everything there is in a matter of seven days. I seriously doubt that really happened, but almost everyone on Earth believes that."

"Well, if that is so, then yes, the Force is God." Lorelei scrunched up her face in thought until she winced. "What?" Obi-Wan asked her frowning with concern.

"I think I was thinking too hard because the right side of my head started to hurt." Anakin stopped eating and Obi-Wan just continued to stare at her, both were to the point of going into Zombie mode before both began to laugh so loudly some of the Padawan Medics came rushing into the room thinking someone had finally snapped inside the stark stoic walls of the hospital.

"What?" She asked them incredulously, after just receiving more bits of laughter she crossed her arms firmly over her chest glaring. Huffing a bit she turned to the side and ignored them until they calmed down. Still glaring at them she just sat back. 'I missed this.'

"Lorelei you should have been there, Dyonys is so pretty!" Anakin exclaimed suddenly. "The palace is huge and all white! It's almost prettier than the Temple!" Lorelei smiled at Anakin a bit.

"Really? I kind of find that hard to imagine, prettier than the Jedi Temple. I doubt even the palace's on Earth are as beautiful as the Temple, and I should be biased." Anakin grinned a bit.

"But it really is. The forestry was so.."

"Exotic." Obi-Wan mused his own eyes beginning to look far away in memory. Lorelei smiled and remembered a time back on Earth.

_Lorelei stood on the edge of a cliff that was coincidentally the path towards the cave they would be touring. Being twelve at the time she was all elbows and knees with full wild hair. It was rare time when she wasn't over come with fever and since it hadn't been present for a few months, they took a trip. The day was cool so she wore a pair of blue jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt. Her white sneakers peeking underneath her jeans._

_"Mom, this place is beautiful!" Lorelei exclaimed running towards the cave unfazed as to how dangerously close she was to being killed. The autumn leaves whirled around her as she laughed and danced at the entrance of the cave. Her parents just looked on smiling at their beloved daughter._

_"Honey, come on, we don't want to waste any valuable discovery time now do we?" Her father had said holding out his hand. Lorelei nodded enthusiastically running towards him and taking his hand before grabbing her mother's and running as fast as she could into the cave dragging her parents behind her._

"Lorelei? Lei? You ok?" Anakin was standing on his knees, leaning over the bed he had previously lain in waving his arms in front of her stoic face.

"What?" She asked shaking out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Did it hurt again?" Obi-Wan joked which resulted in him nursing a slap upside his stubborn head from Lorelei.

"No you pompous ass, it was a good thought, of home." Sighing she turned to the clock. "But, it seems Ani that we should go. I know that in hospitals the people who work in them don't like visitors to stay forever." She saw the way the Jedi Master in charge of the infirmary kept giving them the evil eye. Standing up she ruffled Anakin's sandy blonde hair before tucking him under the blankets. "Get some good old rest Ani, get better and then you can come back to a real bed." Kissing his forehead she stepped back and Obi-Wan patted him on the head. No words exchanged but they some how acknowledged the other had said something before they left. What, she didn't know. Exiting the infirmary she turned to Obi-Wan and smiled.

"So, what now?" Obi-Wan asked her as they walked back to their apartment.

'I'll tell you two what now, we need to have a meeting now, meet as soon as possible in the Jedi Council Room.' Lorelei groaned hearing Mace's voice in her head.

'I told you to stop that!' She scolded rolling her eyes upward as if she could see exactly where he was.

'We'll be their Master Windu.' She heard Obi-Wan's voice before all connection between them was cut off. Glaring Lorelei trudged into the apartment first, people who saw them stopped to stare at the pair before the doors could close.

"I hate being called in like that!" She yelled throwing her hands up and trudging towards her room. Peeling off Obi-Wan's night shirt she threw it to the ground, clad in only a pair of simple white underwear she walked over to her closet and started tearing through the gowns she had to wear.

"Well, I can't complain too much, I'm not the one who has to wear the dress." Obi-Wan shouted back from his room as he just pulled on a set of new Jedi tunic and dress pants to match. Going into the bathroom he turned on the water in the sink and began to wash his face.

"Hah! I don't know Obi, but those robes you people wear all the time are close enough to one." She felt him snort more than heard it and smiled to herself. Biting her lip she settled on wearing a simple outfit. "Besides, I don't have to wear a dress all the time, pants are acceptable some of the time. Which is more than I can say for you people." Pulling on the thin white leggings that clung to her body and soon the white tank top followed underneath of a dark red tunic that fell to mid thigh. The cut of the neckline was V-shaped and dipped too low for Lorelei's taste so she wore the white tank top underneath with the lace edging. Pulling on the white utility belt Mace had given her she let it hang off her hip at an angle so it was higher on her left than her right. 'Wow, I have no idea what's on this thing but it's so cool.' She thought to herself pulling her tunic so that it bagged a little over the utility belt.

"Right, like you would know?" Obi-Wan asked her coming into the room dodging a black boot as it flew out of the closet followed by a white one and then a few brown ones, a flip flop, and finally the matching white one.

"Jesus, I needed more time!" She yelled running out of the closet to sit on the bed and pull the just above the knee high white leather boots that had a two inch thick heel to it. She glared at Obi-Wan as he began to laugh at her, she huffed and half ran half hopped to her vanity stand and threw on some powder and mascara to make it remotely look like she was presentable. Everything was in order except her hair. "I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed pulling a brush through her hair, rolling her eyes she just pulled it into a messy bun and attempted to make it look cute by putting a red ribbon in it.

"Are we finally ready, your _highness_?" Obi-Wan asked her as she just sent him a death glare.

"Remind me to kick your ass later." She ground out as they walked together towards the Jedi Council.

"Oh, I'm so scared. You might hurt me too badly to do my duties!" He mocked her by putting on a scared face and covering his mouth with his hands. Lorelei rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Ok smart ass, clam up we're almost there!" She shot him another evil glare before straightening herself out. A droid opened the door and stepped aside to allow them inside.

"Welcome Jedi Master Kenobi and Princess Lorelei Gibaldi." Mace did the greeting as Lorelei gazed at a few people she had never seen before. "Please, take a seat and we can begin." Lorelei stole the seat across from Yoda as Obi-Wan took the one closest to Lorelei but in between two Jedi. "This council has been called together to determine what action should be taken with the Princess." Mace locked eyes with Lorelei as she frowned slightly.

"What about me, Master?" She asked him, with her lack of hold on her emotions she was projecting a great deal. Wiping her sweaty palms on her knees she blew a hair out of her face. Side glancing at the strange people in the room she was amazed to see someone who looked remarkably like her, the only difference was that the woman was older and smaller than she was if possible.

"If you would be patient we're getting to that." One Jedi scolded her as she pouted but quickly covered it up when one of the people started to stare at her.

"Mistress Gibaldi, these people here are on the council of Dyonys. The leader Countess Memre Olin, she has come with her advisors to help in advising what must be done." Lorelei turned towards the woman she knew looked like her. The woman turned toward her and smiled a bit and motioned for her to come closer. Not thinking Lorelei stood and walked towards the woman and knelt before her on her knees. Staring up and into the woman's face, her body hidden under massive green robes and a thick cloak. The woman bought her hands forward and cupped Lorelei's face tilting the chin and moving her from side to side studying her. Her deep emerald green eyes softened as she let her hand trail over her jaw bone.

"You look just like your mother, but with your father's eyes." The woman whispered, her voice was soft and light, but held the tone of a politician. "I don't know how I could have mistaken that wretched girl for you. Wishful thinking I suppose?" She mused to herself, Lorelei smiled brightly as she almost leaned into the motherly touch against her face.

"If you are who you say you are. Then why were you permitted to come to Corusant? Where are your wings? How do you know that I'm here?" The woman laughed at her questions letting Lorelei's face go to settle her hands on her shoulders.

"We came against the wishes of our current Princess. I believed in what Jedi Master Yoda had said when he sent the holovid with Master Kenobi. I know you're her, you have every quality, every feel." The woman chuckled at her niece squeezing her shoulders reassuringly. "My wings, are currently inside of me." Lorelei's eyebrows skyrocketed into her hair line as she blinked rapidly. "You have much to learn young one." Memre whispered sitting back in her chair. Settling her eyes on Master Yoda she passed him a knowing fearful glance.

"We wish to bring the girl back to Dyonys. Her eighteenth birthday is soon and there is much preparing we must do if she is to be able to perform the trials." One advisor explained leaning off his chair. His long blonde hair shone like sunflowers in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. His chocolate brown eyes had flecks of gold in them making him look heavenly delicious. His deep green robes did nothing for his pale complexion and physical characteristics though, much to Lorelei's dismay.

"With you she must go." Yoda spoke up thoughtfully. "Her destiny this is. Hold her back we can not." Lorelei stood up as she spun around on her heels.

"I can't just go with them!" She exclaimed pointing behind her at the people the council was just letting take her away. "We don't know if it's safe! If I just go and some how 'disappear' then everything you guys have been doing for me would have been in vain. It makes no sense!" She practically yelled confused and scared, her emotions projecting as she didn't even bother to shield them from people.

"I agree with the girl." One Jedi member stated standing up. Her blue skin shone as she stood there her black eyes taking in everyone. "We can not just send her by herself to a planet we and she know little of. The Princess has already tried to kill Jedi Master Kenobi and his Padawan." After saying this she received a nod of the head from Lorelei who took her seat in her chair.

"Then Master Kenobi, you will escort the Princess and the council to Dyonys tonight." Mace said turning toward Obi-Wan who sat there his eyes slightly wide.

"What of my Padawan Master?"

"Young Skywalker will continue to stay in the infirmary until you finish your new mission." Mace turned towards the room as if asking if anyone had any further problems. "Mission Accepted?"

"Yes, I accept." Obi-Wan stood bowing with the rest as everyone bowed and mumbled their 'may the force be with you' speeches. Lorelei stayed as close to Obi-Wan as she could. Both parties nervously stood outside the council chambers on different sides before Lorelei stepped forward as Memre stepped forward.

"I hope that things do not go badly while we're on Dyonys." Lorelei said her eyes meeting the other woman's.

"I know that they will my dear child. I know that you will be the one to finish last, and nothing can stand in your way." Memre stepped even further and enveloped Lorelei into a strong hug. "I believe you can become what you must to bring this planet to it's rightful place." Lorelei hugged the woman back smiling.

"Thank you." The two women let each other go and left their separate ways. Lorelei with Obi-Wan; Memre with her two advisors towards their rooms to pack.

- - - - - -

Lorelei stood in her room with just a small suitcase filled with her necessities. She lugged it out, along with her purse that was filled to the brim with other things she couldn't stuff into the suitcase. Dumping the luggage by the door she walked toward Obi-Wan's bedroom door, pushing it open. She began laughing as she found him still packing a smaller travel bag. Bounding over and sitting on his bed she picked up the small, strange, silver gun off the bed and fiddled with it.

"Be careful, if that is set too high you could take your hand off." Lorelei pouted as he took it from her hands careful to make sure it was only set on stunned. "This, is what I want you to carry." He started to say while he put the weapon back in her hands. "It's called a blaster, you can set it to whatever you want to do to someone. In a more dangerous situation you may want to turn it up all the way and hope when you're using it that the person you've shot wont get back up." Lorelei frowned flipping the tiny thing over.

"I don't really want to kill anyone though."

"Would you rather it be you that's dead, or them?" Nodding thoughtfully at his question she continued to fiddle with the blaster before stuffing a clasp on her Utility belt around it. Pulling the white cloak around her body further she glanced around the room sighing.

"I don't really want to go, Obi." She said screwing her face up sideways as she sat with her hands folded in her lap. Obi-Wan tied his satchel as he sat down next to her his own ivory colored cloak pooling in his lap.

"It'll be ok. I'm sure that nothing bad will happen. Besides, you've got me there! What could be better?"

'A tub of chocolate syrup and whipped cream?' Lorelei thought to herself giggling. Looking at him sideway she burst into a fit of violently escalating giggles, raising an eyebrow Obi-Wan ignored her antics and stood from his bed throwing his satchel over his shoulder he held out a hand for her to take. Taking the hand he hoisted her up to her feet and patted her on the shoulder. Leaving the room Obi-Wan made sure to check everything before they left the apartment. Lorelei stood there a moment confused looking around the doorway to the apartment.

"What? Forget where we were going already?" Lorelei glared at him before huffing.

"No! I somehow lost my luggage, it was right by the door." She said biting the inside of her lip until she tasted blood. 'Gah!' She mentally screamed thinking she was losing her mind.

"A droid was sent to collect our luggage and bring it to the ship. It probably collected yours and it'll be waiting for you in your room." She nodded and began to follow him again as they started walking towards the lift that would take them to the docking bay.

"I've never been in space before." Lorelei mused as the lift began to pull them downwards. "It is as fun as it looks?" She asked him placing her hand on the cool glass that looked out towards the city of Corusant.

"I suppose so. I can't really say if it's fun or not. I go out into space so much that it's just another fact of life; second nature." Lorelei smiled at this leaning her forehead against the glass.

"Back on Earth people like me only dream of this stuff happening. We dream of being able to go into space whenever we please, going to far away galaxies on a whim. Here it's 'second nature'." She stopped smiling and frowned as the pulled away from the glass. "Sometimes I wish I could still keep dreaming instead of living." The small lift held an eerie silence as it opened at their destination. Lorelei left the lift and began to walk toward where her Aunt was standing. Obi-Wan stopped pondering her words long enough to catch up to her.

"Ready Dear?" Her Aunt asked her. Nodding, the Countess led the way up the ship's ramp followed by Obi-Wan and the Dyonysian advisors took up the rear. Once on board the captain of the space ship began to fiddle with the controls. "Please, it'd be best if you buckled yourself down while we take off." Her Aunt advised her, taking a seat next to Obi-Wan, whom helped her buckle all the strange straps together to keep her in her seat. She felt the ship begin to creak as it moved, it violently jerked forward before she could feel it going up like an airplane on Earth. Closing her eyes as they hit turbulence she clutched the arms of her seat almost painfully. Turning her knuckles white she felt a hand on hers, it would have made her smile if not given her fear of going into space. The hand enveloped hers and squeezed to give her reassurance as she squeezed back showing how scared she really was.

The ship finally evened out and began to slow down, blinking away the tears in her eyes Lorelei looked around the ship as the fluorescent lights flickered on. Everyone began to unbuckle themselves and get out of the seats. With shaky hands she began to unbuckle herself, ignoring the worried look she was receiving from Obi-Wan.

"You ok?" He asked her as she began to stand up on shaky legs.

"Yeah, I just think I should probably go lay down." She answered giving him a smile. He patted her back as she turned towards where her Aunt and Advisors had gone. Finding her room she pushed the release on the door and entered it. Finding only a small green cot with a white pillow she shrugged and practically fell onto it. Her pounding headache unrelenting even in her uneasy sleep.

- - - - - - -

Lorelei cracked one eye open as she glared at the intercom speaker above her door as the captain of the space ship alerted the passengers that it was time to strap themselves down if they wanted to land the ship safely. Groggily dragging herself up off the cot, she stiffly moved her neck, rubbing the back of it harshly to get the kinks out. Pushing the door open, the hissing sound was loud and made her wince as she entered the hallway bumping into one of her advisors.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She said wide eyed and holding her hands out in front of her almost as if steadying the man she would have knocked over if she were two feet taller and a hundred pounds heavier.

"It's nothing, Milady. Just be careful next time." The flirty wink he gave her caused her to blush crimson before she followed him into the room where the passenger seating was.

Spotting Obi-Wan she smiled brightly when she saw he was waiting for her. Taking the seat that was open next to him, she sat down wincing as her body screamed, it was now painfully used to the stiff cot, the plush seating almost made her cry. Obi-Wan placed his hand, palm up slightly questioning her with his gaze. She smiled and blushed a tinge more as she took his hand and strapped herself in. Once everyone was buckled in, the space ship seemed to dive straight down and begin to shudder upon reaching the atmosphere of the planet. Turning her head she looked towards the cockpit and out the windshield the captain and co-pilot seemed to be looking through as they steered their large vessel. The planet below them was beautiful, what little she could see at least around Obi-Wan. The atmosphere was all green and white swirls with small specs of blue hidden behind swirls of more green. She blinked and returned her head to the head rest when the ship began to shudder more violently.

"This feels like a bad theme park ride." Lorelei muttered causing Obi-Wan to look at her with a questioning gaze. All he received in return was a sad smile and a look that said 'tell ya later' which he left things at that. Closing her eyes Lorelei began to mumble a few prayers, hoping that years of secretly going to church would save her from the crashing of a ship. With one last shudder the ship broke through the immensely thick atmosphere and began to speed closer and closer through the bright blue skies towards a large city. The ship hissed as it bounced with the impact of connecting with the ground slowly. After the vibrations stopped, the captain happily leapt out of his seat and into the passenger area.

"Ma'am, we have landed on Dyonys safely." Everyone in the room took that as their cue to unbuckle, tearing her own buckle off Lorelei jumped out of the seat, her chest rising and falling as she nervously wiped her hands on her leggings. Obi-Wan placed a hand at the small of her back and gave her a smile, she returned the smile gratefully looking at him sideways.

"You'll be fine." He encouraged, eyes softening she nodded and no words were spoken as Countess Memre Olin led the way followed by herself, Obi-Wan and the advisors. The ramp that opened to let them off was surrounded by people who appeared otherworldly human. Their skin took hues of translucent colors like blue, pink, purple, and anything else imaginable. Lorelei could only see a few though behind the ring of what looked like Imperial Guards dressed like Gladiators in bronze armor that shone in the bright sunlight shining through the forest trees surrounding them. The Countess reached the ground taking the offered hand of a man just a bit older than Memre herself. He was dressed in deep blue robes that looked like something a Greek God would wear.

"People of Dyonys." Memre's voice called out, her political charm setting in as she smiled at the crowd like a mother would smile at her child. "I present to you, Lady Lorelei Gibaldi. She is another candidate for Queen of Dyonys." Lorelei was pushed forward by one of the advisors causing her to unsteadily step down the ramp of the ship. Loud applause erupted as many men and women stared at her, some in the back trying to peer at her on tip toe over the crowd before them. "In five days time, she will take the trials, as will Lady Aneas Kasheer shall take hers. Together they will determine who is the rightful ruler." More applause came from the rapidly growing crowd.

"They look so, Greek." Lorelei whispered to Obi-Wan who just kept his stoic face to hide what he was feeling and thinking. Masking her own surprise as she was taught she put on the best political face she could muster, failing miserably.

"Guards, please escort Lady Lorelei and Jedi Master Kenobi to their quarters." Memre turned to Lorelei smiling a genuine smile. "These men will whisk you away to your rooms, I hope they will be to your liking?"

"I'm sure they'll be more than enough." Lorelei answered smiling back. "This is all too much to take in all at once." She said quickly blushing at her own sheepishness. The woman chuckled putting a hand on her niece's shoulder.

"It will come to you in time my dear." With those words Countess Memre left them with her advisors trailing close behind and a swarm of her own guards. The two guards left to help Lorelei and Obi-Wan took their luggage from the captain of the ship.

"Go ahead with them Lorelei, I need to speak with Captain Orick before I settle in." Lorelei nodded her understanding; hesitantly turning to follow the guards, one in front of her the other behind her.

"This is going to be insane." Lorelei muttered, listening to her heels clicking on the large stone steps as she walked up into what looked like an alabaster temple.

- - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been working on this very hard. I can't decide if I want to have a full fledged lemon fic or not. Well, before I decide, what do you guys want. Yay or Nay?

MRM -


	7. Chapter 7: First Task

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars At all. Anything else I might.

**Summary: **A Seventeen year old girl who has lived with a mysterious illness her entire life, wishes for it to just 'go away'. What her wish gave her was just more than she could imagine.

**Dyonys**

**Chapter Seven: **First Task

Lorelei was in a maze of beautifully painted halls and corridors, her head swam with the images and the sunlight that splayed across them in rivets. Her two guards stopped before two large doors painted black. They pushed the heavy wooden doors open and entered the room, scanning it with their eyes as Lorelei stepped over the threshold. One guard placed her luggage on the large oval shaped bed in the center of the room. The pure white comforter dented by the weight of the suitcase.

The floor was made of white marble with large and small throw rugs of all different shades of blue all over the floor. There was a door leading to the 'fresher and a door that led into a huge walk in closet off to the right side of the room. To the left was a giant wall of nothing but smooth pillars and open air leading out onto a private patio. The wind blew the sheer white and baby blue gauze like curtains wildly; dying down they fluttered weightlessly so their ends grazed the smooth flooring. Lorelei's blue eyes took everything in and it's sheer beauty before smiling at the two guards still standing in the room, stiff as ever.

"You both can go if you like. I'm sure you'd rather be doing something else than babysitting me all day." She told them walking fluidly towards her suitcases. Breathing in deeply she smiled, closing her eyes she let the calm serenity of the whole planet over take her body for a moment.

"Our orders are to make sure you are comfortable and to keep a close eye on you." The darker of the two replied still standing stock still against the doorframe of the room.

"That's what I have a Jedi Master here for. Honestly, nothing could possibly happen to me while in my own room, could there?" She sent them both a questioning gaze to which they just returned with a blank stare. Eyes narrowing Lorelei wrinkled her nose and began to unpack her belongings. 'If they don't loosen up, I'll go crazy before Obi-Wan gets back.' She thought to herself, pushing the thoughts out of her head she tried to concentrate on the current mission at hand.

As if God had heard her plea, her Jedi Knight floated into her bedroom. Lorelei grinned before plopping onto the edge of the rounded bed. She watched the men interact together like a hawk searching it's prey for weakness'. Obi-Wan said something to the two guards who seemed to just nod and file themselves out of the room. After they had both closed a door behind them the two were finally alone in the beautiful room.

"It seems that I had to fill out a form saying that I could be your personal body guard in the name of the Jedi Council." Lorelei rose an eyebrow at this before snickering.

"That is a little extensive I think."

"Yes, well, apparently they pride themselves in being able to keep certain representatives alive. Especially if it does end up being the famed Princess." Obi-Wan took a seat on one plush white chair, moving a few pillows out from underneath him as he sat down.

"Yeah but still!" She huffed, throwing her back fully onto the bed her arms thrown above her head as her royal blue eyes scanned the smooth white ceiling. Contemplating her next move.

"I am told that you must begin your first trial tonight before the banquet." Obi-Wan looked slightly uncomfortable about it as he told her, almost like he didn't want to warn her.

"And what is this, 'trial', or so you say? Am I to turn a frog into a boy?" She giggled and pulled herself back into a sitting position before sliding her feet to the floor and standing. She began to unpack her bags, walking around the room, awaiting his answer.

"I do not know what the trial is about, but I do know that it's supposed to test your knowledge. You know, a Queen must govern her people wisely." He teased. Lorelei stuck her head outside of the closet door and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, that's no problem, besides only a wise Queen governs fairly at the same time." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and narrowly deflected a flying pillow.

"But, seriously, you should think about what it may take to prove yourself. Also, I do not want you anywhere else but with me at all times, no wandering off." Lorelei's soft giggling floated from the closet that seemed to have engulfed her entirely.

"Sure thing mom, and I wont get into cars with strangers who pretend to have candy."

"I'd hope not."

"Oh, shut up." She moaned, rolling her own eyes.

"You need to decided what to wear, I suggest something, regal. Plain and simple dress maybe, and possibly pull your hair up." Lorelei blanched as she came into the room with the only plain dress she owned and it just looked like a regular ball gown that was long enough she could wear regular shoes under without anyone seeing them. Made of satin that shone in the light cascading down on it, reflecting the black of it. No straps to hold it up she would have to rely on her bodice to do the job.

"Well, this is the only plain one I have, it'll have to do, huh?" At Obi-Wan's nod she sighed throwing the dress on the bed. "Obi-Wan, can I ask you a favor?" She asked him going to the french doors as the wind picked up blowing the gauze-like drapes around her form, illuminating her was the setting sun of gold and red.

"You know that you can." He replied suddenly feeling like she was holding something back. Getting to his feet he swiftly walked towards her to stand behind her. Lorelei never broke her gaze from the setting sun as it sunk lower and lower into the horizon to meet the land of the dead.

"If, I die, can you tell Ani that I had to stay here forever and couldn't come home. Lie to him." Lorelei craned her neck to peer at him behind her. His face was blank but she saw the passing emotions in his eyes like clouds over a sky before a storm. "He doesn't need anyone else dying on him." Obi-Wan didn't say anything; he didn't need to. Lorelei sighed once again and turned around to fully face him just as the sun finally set, leaving the sky purple and blue.

"You should get ready." He finally said breaking his gaze from the sky to look at her. "The banquet should be starting soon, and we still do not know what kind of a trial you'll be starting out with." Lorelei eyed him as he flew out of her room in a hurry. She turned and began to move towards her vast vanity where she would pull her hair up somehow. Tonight would be a long night.

- - -

The music flowed hauntingly through the large wooden doors that were drawn open, mingling with the laughter and voices of many people. Lorelei stood down the hall, peering around the corner at the people who swiftly floated in the grand hall, by foot and air. She bit her bottom lip and righted her satin dress that felt ten pounds heavier when worn than if carried. Her chucks on her feet were the only comfortable thing she had on, and the matching satin shawl was itching the base of her neck when it slid down. She turned when she heard a rustling of fabric behind her and smiled as Obi-Wan came down the hallway in a black and gray Jedi tunic and pant outfit. His utility belt was black to match, his hair slicked back and tied by a black chord that made his facial features sharp and handsome.

"Don't you clean up nicely." Lorelei whispered nudging him when he stopped to stand next to her. He gave her a playful glare and rested his left hand on her lower back.

"Yes, now, care to explain why we're watching them go inside rather than us go inside?"

"I don't want to go now." She whispered to him, even though he was speaking normally, like she cared if they got caught. "I feel like I'm going to forget all the training Master Yoda and Master Windu gave me for these moments. I don't want to fail them but I know it'll happen. I know something is going to happen that will change many things. I hate change." Obi-Wan laughed and pulled her into a backward hug, leaning his chin on her right shoulder, her hands came up to squeeze his forearm that lightly laid upon her chest as he hugged her, holding onto her.

"It's ok to be scared. But do not wallow in what you feel will happen. We make our own destinies, the force will not fail us, I promise you." Lorelei nodded her head silently agreeing to stop 'her wallowing' and let her arms drop as he began to pull away. The slight movement sent his scent wafting across her nose, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply; satisfied. Sandalwood and cinnamon, how he managed to smell always the same she'd never understand. She'd also never understand why it made her weak in the knees.

She was deftly aware of him guiding her around the corner and towards the grand hall where the banquet would be held with all the people of Dyonys. Lorelei, opened her eyes and squared her shoulders. Whatever was waiting for her she could handle it, and would handle it, for Obi-Wan and Anakin. The couple was greeted by two guards at each side of the vast door. Bowing low at their waists, the man who does the introductions at fancy galas began to bellow out her name and her 'escorts' name. People around the stopped to stare at her and her Jedi knight.

"Princess Lorelei Gibaldi and her Escort, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi of Corusant." Lorelei curtsied, crossing her ankles and bending low as she was taught, while Obi-Wan held her right hand delicately. He bowed his head, allowing the room a flash of his light saber on his utility belt. Silently daring anyone to do or say anything threatening to them, his eyes scanned the crowd, face passive; but the body was cautious.

They were walking again, being led around the room by a will they had not pre-set themselves. Wherever their feet were taking them is where they ended up. Many small girls giggled as they walked past, Obi-Wan let down his guard enough to wink at them causing them to giggle more and fight over who he had really winked at. Lorelei suppressed a grin, her royal blue eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar face to attach her person to, other than Obi-Wan.

Finally across the vast hall she sighted her aunt, wearing an odd array of silk and feathers that didn't actually seem to be seamed anywhere and would fall at the slightest touch. Her aunt looked as delicate as the innocent white color of her dress. Making their way towards her aunt Lorelei plastered a grin on her face and began waving as her aunt laughed and motioned them to hurry up wildly.

"You young ones walk so slow. I was for sure believing I would be with the Gods before you graced us with your presence." Lorelei laughed and embraced the older woman who pecked her on the cheek once. "Are you ready for tonight, the elders are going to test you. They were persuaded by Aneas to do it tonight, I believe, that she is thinking you wont be prepared for tonight. Or at least not so soon. I can only imagine how strenuous this trial will be." Lorelei only continued to smile as she scanned the room, accepted a glass of dark liquid from one of the many servants. Obi-Wan took it from her and inspected it before handing it back.

"I see my body guard needs to test all my food tonight as well. I'm sure that in front of all these people no one would try for my life tonight." At the serious expression of her aunt's face she sobered up.

"You must always be cautious my child, for the right price you could have been dead by now." Lorelei hid her sheepish face behind her glass and knocked some of the liquid back. Inwardly she wanted to blanch, at first taste it was the distinct fermented fruit taste that was highly sour and scalded her taste buds. After it died down, the soft sugary feel left her mouth craving more, her tongue on fire for a passion she didn't know even existed.

"This wine is lovely!" She whispered to Obi-Wan who was nursing his own drink.

"Yes, but don't drink too much Lei, they may be waiting for you to get too drunk to be able to perform the trial enough and be disqualified as the real Princess."

"That is true, but also if she were the real princess the planet would not allow her to fail. Sober or not so sober." Her aunt said sipping her own drink and winking at them. "Now come sit with me and my husband, the elders are here awaiting to address them." Lorelei obediently followed her aunt with her body guard close behind.

The room began to quiet down with the occasional nervous cough here and there. The elders surveyed the room from their five chairs on a small stage at the center of the room. They turned to each other and only a moment passed before one stood up to address the hall.

"Welcome my friends to this joyous occasion." The people applauded for a few seconds before ceasing to allow the man to continue. "But, we must test the two girls to see who is most fit to rule our planet accordingly. Aneas Kasheer, please step forward. As would you, Lorelei Gibaldi." Lorelei stood and turned to where the other woman stood, beautiful as a summer evening. She was dressed in a bright red dress that hugged her curves in a flexible material that dipped low to reveal her darkly tanned cleavage. Her feet stuck into high stiletto heals that matched her dress. Her black hair was thick and massive with curls that strung down her back to just below her buttocks. She was beautiful and she held herself like she knew it.

Together they locked eyes and walked towards the center of the room, Lorelei some what off balance due to her inability to handle a small amount of alcohol. But, she could still see and talk, that's all that mattered for now. Standing less than a foot from each other Lorelei could smell the girls perfume, an exotic smell she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Tonight, you both will be asked to use your own resources at will, with no outside help from anyone or anything but what you make of the earth around you. You will find a flower that only grows in a certain part of the planet. It is in grave danger of dying, we have only just become aware of this problem and find this is perfect time to prevent it. You will not be given directions, your inner soul will guide you. You will be given an hours time to change and prepare. We will meet in the royal court yard in front of the palace before you all start. You are dismissed." The man sat down as Lorelei spun on her heel and marched out of the room, she heard more than saw Obi-Wan and her Aunt trailing behind her as she ran towards her room to have more time to pack and change.

Throwing her doors open with a outward grunt, she flew into her room ripping her clothes off as she made for the closet. Obi-Wan came in behind her picking up the beautiful black dress from the floor and delicately began to place it on her bed for until she returned from her trip. Lorelei came out of the closet with a wad of clothing only in her knickers. Dumping it on her bed she ran back into the closet and came back with a small satchel.

"Ok, Obi what do I need for this?" She asked him frantically pulling on a pair of tight pants that fit like a second skin, that seemingly resembled riding pants. The dark brown of the pants looked odd on her half naked pale form. Obi-Wan forced his gaze to the opposite wall as she continued to pull on the rest of her clothing.

"You'll need some provisions and a weapon. Possibly a blanket and spare clothing." Lorelei's Aunt came out of her closet with a small pillow and blanket and began to expertly pack her bag, or of what Obi-Wan could see.

"You can look now Obi." Lorelei's soft voice fluttered across the room. She stood there in her brown leggings and reddish brown leather boots, flat footed, and hugged her calve muscle to rest just above her knees. A matching reddish brown tunic adorned her top half, a tight fit compared to most he's ever seen on a woman. Her aunt was pulling her hair into an eccentric bun that would take a light saber to get out. Lorelei began to place things in her bag, before sitting on her bed for a moment. "Aunt Memre, can you meet me in the court yard when it is time? I need to speak with Obi-Wan." Her aunt smiled and nodded before caressing her cheek and then taking her leave. Shutting the heavy doors behind her she left them alone.

"What do you need of me?" He asked sitting himself beside her on the bed. That was when she flung herself on him, grasping him around his neck and holding him close to her, as if she wanted nothing more than to crawl into him. She let out a small sob and her shoulders began to shake.

"I don't want to do this. It's so dangerous." She managed to choke out, her shoulders still shaking. Obi-Wan dropped his chin to rest on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, almost enveloping her completely.

"It's ok, you will do perfectly fine, nothing will happen to you." Lorelei sniffled and looked up at him, her eyeliner rolling down her face, cascading in waves. Her nose was red and her lips looked a bit swollen from trying to suppress her cries.

"Our lives are so dramatic Obi, when will the madness end." she whispered to him. He let out a chuckle as she freed one hand to scrape at the eyeliner that was falling down her cheeks to attempt to make herself more presentable. "I love you, don't forget that." She whispered to him. "Tell Ani that also. I promise to be back as soon as possible." She smiled and slid out of his embrace to the floor. Her boots soft soles only making minimal noise on the marbled floor. Placing a hand on his shaven face she rubbed her thumb along his jaw line tenderly, before pecking him on the lips, a permanent promise between them. "I promise." She stood fully and strapped her satchel on over her head to lay across her chest.

"Here, take my light saber, you may need it more than I." He said, blushing slightly from her signs of affection. Lorelei nodded and took the weapon slipping it into a compartment in her satchel. "You need to go out there my lady. Come back to us soon, if you succeed there are two more trials before you are Queen." Lorelei shook her head opening the big doors of her bedroom and leaving the room and Obi-Wan behind for the time being.

- - -

The court yard was small but it only seemed so cramped because of the mass amount of people in it. Lorelei stood next to her aunt looking like the little girl she pretended not to be. The council stared at the two girls hard, Lorelei slid her eyes to look at Aneas. She was wearing a black cat suit that covered her entire body, from feet to the jaw line. Her hair was braided tightly and left to hang down her body. She too had a satchel but Lorelei couldn't see if she had any weapons.

"Princess Lorelei and Princess Aneas, you are to be left alone at the entrance of the vast woods surrounding our great city. You will receive no help from anyone, this is a trial for you and you alone. If you fail to bring back the right flower, that does not automatically disqualify you, but it does hinder you in the long run, so think carefully. Good luck and may the Dyonys be with you." The council leader spoke to them. Lorelei's aunt turned to her and pressed a cloth bag into her hand.

"This is a water satchel, also there is some food in the bag underneath it. This journey may take weeks, even months. You are not expected to return unless you find this flower, but do not let this lead you to believe you can never return home again." Lorelei nodded, they began to walk followed by the entire city.

"I'll find it. I just hope it doesn't take a month like you said it may."

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Her aunt asked frowning as she took the time to glance around the surrounding area. Lorelei stopped as they came to the city's edge and looked around.

"I'm sure he's around. After all, this is my 'battle' is it not?" Lorelei smiled as her aunt rolled her eyes and hugged the small girl.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." With that said Lorelei hiked up her satchel to stuff the food and water pack into it, and trudged through the dense forest, as she saw Aneas making a bee line. 'I should definitely not follow her crazy ass.' she thought to herself and opted to go the other way.

- - - - -

Darkness fell in blankets around Lorelei as she tramped through the lush forest by herself. The many animals of the land making their presence known in their native tongue.

"This is so ridiculous! I mean, what the hell do I know about botany?!? Nothing, that's right!!" She yelled to nothing as she tripped over a large vine, ripe and green. Pushing herself up off her stomach she stood up and stared at the dark canopy above her. "Why does stupid shit always?!? Always?!? Happen to me?" She sighed and looked around her. Nothing could be seen for miles except the dark and rich earth of the planet.

"I'm going to be here for days." She whispered to herself. Taking a drink of water she kept her head tilted back as she closed her eyes. A breeze wafted through the trees, causing some older vines to creak above her. A soft exotic smell rose to her nose as she frowned and began to locate the smell with her nose.

'I'm going to feel so stupid for this.' She thought to herself, water satchel in one hand, cap in another, nose in the air taking in deep gulps of air. 'Oh my, what is that wonderful smell?' Taking a few steps forward she began to follow the trail.

"Wow, so beautiful." Lorelei moaned walking even faster. Not paying attention to walked right off a ledge and fell face first down a steep hill. After what seemed like hours of falling she landed with a crack staring bright eyed and dizzy at the sky.

"Damn." She said, sorely getting up enough to have a look around. The entire field was covered in beautiful white flowers that sparkled as if they were made of crystal. The moons rays dancing upon them in an eerie step. "Smells so good though." She smiled closing her eyes and laying back. She soon fell asleep, an angel among flowers.

- - - - - - - -

The misty moon hurriedly was replaced by the harsh sun rays of early morning. Squinting at the offending light, Lorelei sat up and glanced around the field she had slept in the night before. Staring at the hillside she fell down, she sighed heavily. Picking her aching body up from the ground she slung her pack over her shoulder and trudged through the flowers, being sure to not harm too many of them.

A cold chill ran down her spine as she heard a disgustingly sweet laugh ring from behind her. Turning toward the sound she watched as Aneas bent down on the ground and plucked a few of the beautiful flowers from their home on the ground. Lorelei smiled out of spite as Aneas looked at her as if she were stupid.

"These are surely the rare flowers and you just passed them by." The sugary voice was oddly cold and detached as she laughed.

"Whatever, not all flowers with great significance is a pretty one that smells good. For all you know that flower could be poisonous." Lorelei responded turning on her heel and continued walking.

"I will return to the castle with this flower and then they will see that I am worthier than you to wear the crown of Dyonys."

"Yeah, but at least I have the blood running through my veins that bestows that crown to me. So, next time you open your bitch mouth, think before anything comes out of it."

Aneas was left snarling at Lorelei as she passed through the gigantic trees and into the forest. Lorelei growled low in her throat and glared at everything that moved. Trudging along she caught sight of a beautiful cave half disguised by moss. Taking a detour she entered the cave. Stopping just inside the mouth, she scrunched her nose up, an acrid smell was emitting from deep inside the cave.

'Maybe, I should turn around and leave…' She thought to herself shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot. But her stomach gave a sudden flip as if excited. 'Ugh, if I die, I hope my stomach goes to hell.'

With her last internal struggle dissipating she walked into the dark cave, taking out Obi-Wan's light saber she turned it on to produce some sort of light. The cave was absolutely gorgeous, sparkling minerals glimmered at her all around from the light of the saber. But, the acrid smell was getting worse the farther down she went. Covering her nose with her free hand she tried to breathe out her mouth but the smell clung to her taste buds causing her to spit out the foul taste.

"This is disgusting." She said aloud listening to her voice echo throughout the cave. Then she heard something else, a heavy breathing just beyond a bend. Furrowing her brows together she carefully walked toward the bend and stopped.

What could be illuminated by the light saber made her stop in her tracks. Inside the swell of the cave was the most beautiful sight that greeted her, and quite possibly the most deadly. Inside were hundreds upon thousands of cardinal red flowers that looked to be about the size of an average sized toddler. But what lay amongst them is what had her stopping in her tracks. The largest reptile she had ever had the pleasure of meeting lay before her. Breathing heavily as smoke flittered in ringlets from it's nostrils. The hide was a putrid green with heavy dark brown markings around it's head and backside. She couldn't see much else of it's tale or body but she knew that it was very large. Her heart gave a leap as her eyes tore from the dragon to gaze at the flowers.

"Lorelei, it's now or never. That dragon isn't going to wake up unless you touch it, so don't touch it." She reassured herself. While standing there having the external struggle with herself, weighing out the cons and pros of tiptoeing around a dragon she hadn't realized that the object of her distress was awake and peering down at her with oddly fascinated emerald green eyes.

"Are you going to stand there and contemplate death or are you going to do something about it?" The voice caused Lorelei to look around the cave, but when her eyes fell on the dragon she froze, eyes wide, hands shaking, a hairs breath away from a breakdown.

"Did you just speak to me?" She asked the dragon, about to feel highly stupid for talking to an animal that was about to kill her.

"Of course I did, you didn't expect the flowers to speak to you did you?"

"No, I suppose not." She said completely confused. "Aren't you supposed to breathe fire all over the place in anger and try to attack me and stuff?" She asked the dragon who began to stand and stretch it's body.

"Heaven's no child. Us dragons on Dyonys have a rather good reputation to be mucking it up by killing humans." The dragon gave a very reptilian like smile, the curl of lip but not much else before settling down again. "What brings you into my home however?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't even know you lived here, or else I wouldn't have come. But, I'm on a quest and my 'inner soul' seemed to tell me that what I was looking for was in here and yeah." Lorelei breathed in gasps as she finished her tale fast as the dragon watched her in amusement.

"Well my dear, this task sounds mighty important."

"Oh it is, see Dyonys apparently had a fake princess and everyone says I'm the real princess so I'm going on trials against the fake one to prove that I'm worthier than she is. But, I failed." Lorelei looked at the ground kicking a small pebble absent mindedly.

"You failed, how?"

"Well, last night I fell down a hill and landed in a patch of THE most beautiful flowers. Well, I fell asleep and in the morning I was going to pass them by because I didn't believe them to be the flower that I was looking for. Well the princess came and picked them up and laughed at me for being so stupid. Well, then I went through the forest determined to find something better and I thought I had."

"Well, don't doubt yourself, it's when we start to doubt ourselves that we fail. If you feel that this flower is the one you are looking for, then take it, and I will escort you to the castle grounds. It's been a long time since I have been flying." The dragon began to ponder more to itself than to Lorelei. Contemplating the girls words and it's own.

"My name's Lorelei Gibaldi, what's yours?" Lorelei was trying her best to not sound stupid asking a dragon what their name was. Walking over to one of the large flowers she took out a knife from her satchel and began to cut the earth around it, then in one small tug she freed the roots and all from the ground.

"My name is Habero. I used to own these southern lands before your first human arrived. Us dragons have lived in peace with the humans, I'd like to keep it that way. So, what do you say? You allow this old dragon to give you a ride or you can find a way through the forest."

"I think I'll take your ride, I am rather tired." Lorelei smiled as she stuffed the flower carefully into her sack and with some help climbed onto the back of the dragon. He leaned forward so she could get more comfortable on his neck. Without warning he took off through the cave and into the harsh sunlit. Frantically grabbing a hold of what she could Lorelei was sure to fall off. "It's so beautiful!!" She exclaimed to Habero looking around herself at the planet.

"Be prepared we are almost to the city." was all Habero could say as they did near the stark white city. Many people were gather around the entrance shading their eyes to see what the large object was coming towards them from the sky. Lorelei heard a man yell out 'dragon' before the towns people made way for the dragon to land. Landing was difficult but easier than take off. She slid down his side and was immediately rushed up to and fiercely hugged by a small boy. Laying a hand on his head she leaned back to see him before hugging him hard.

"Ani, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the academy?"

"Well, I couldn't sit there while you and Obi-Wan were here doing all this fun stuff so I talked him into letting me come. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is this really a dragon?!?" He exclaimed coming closer to the dragon before laying a hand on it's scales.

"Habero meet Anakin, Anakin meet Habero. This dragon helped me get home after I found the flower." Lorelei finished the introductions scanning the crowd. "Where's Obi?" she asked Anakin. He shrugged and began to look for him as well.

"So you found the flower?" A gruff voice said to her left. She turned and met the eyes of one of the council members. The dragon she noticed was entertaining children from the city and she pushed Anakin over to them.

"I believe I have." She replied and pulled it out still intact as when she ripped it from the earth. The man's eyes widened.

"She's found the correct flower and even preserved it!" He yelled to everyone. "She has found the rare healing flower, she passes this test where Aneas fails." He patted her on the back and began to leave her in the courtyard.

"Habero!" She shouted, the dragon looked over to her expectantly. "I'm going to freshen up, I'll be right back, ok?" With a nod of his head she left up the stone steps and began to make her way to her rooms.

Her musings soon found her to her rooms and thankfully no one was inside. She began to strip off her dirty clothing and head for the bathing room when a cough sounded from behind her. Turning slightly, keeping modesty in the forefront of her mind she smiled widely.

"Obi!!" She exclaimed bounding over to him, for the moment half nakedness did not faze her as she threw her arms around his neck and giggled. "That trial was so bizarre, can you believe it, I found the flower, rod on a dragon and.." She looked up at him and his serious expression before he smiled sadly upon her.

"Aneas is disputing your victory, you received help coming back to the palace from the dragon. Or did you forget the rules given?" His tone was playful. Lorelei's eyes widened as she pulled away from him and made her way to the bathing room.

"Seriously?!? I found the flower before the help, plus I found the correct one if I'm not mistaken!" She angrily peeled her pants off and under things before lowering herself into the bath she didn't recall drawing. She heard rustling of footsteps and knew Obi-Wan was by the open door.

"Apparently, she believes it will be enough to disqualify you, but the elders are not quite as believing, apparently your friend the dragon is a high king of his own people who is right now disputing her accusations. He claims you stumbled upon his cave of your own free will and found them yourself. He just offered you a way back to the castle, for he hasn't flown in so long." Lorelei smiled to herself, it was good to have the right friends.

"So, in other words, maybe just maybe they'll see the light?" She heard Obi-Wan snort before shuffling. Lorelei hurried her bathing and dressed in a simple pair of brown breeches and a tawny tunic. Padding out of the bathing room, hair still damp and no shoes she made her way to the enormous closet and pulled on a pair of dark brown boots.

"Also, you need to go before them to convey the story, Aneas and Habero have already been to see them of course." Lorelei gave an exasperated sigh and threw her arms up.

"Obi, this is becoming more hassle than worth isn't it?" His gaze softened as he put a strong hand on her shoulder.

"It's only worth it if you deem it so. I see the determination in your eyes and your people, you will do well and it will come out in the end." She smiled at him and turned towards the door.

"Well, let's go face the bitch and the three bears." She laughed at her own cleverness and led the way outside where she knew everyone would be. 'well, come now, who would fit a dragon into a palace'. she mused to herself once again finding an audience outside in the courtyard.

"Princess candidate Lorelei Gibaldi, you have been accused of cheating on your quest, what do you say of this?" One elder asked her, his tone completely bored with the situation and Lorelei couldn't disagree more.

"Well, I went on my way, Aneas went on hers, we met up in the middle of these beautiful flowers. I was about the pass them when she came into the clearing and plucked them saying I was stupid for leaving them. I went on my way and came to a cave, my curiosity got the better of me and I entered. Found these beautiful but disgusting flowers and my gut told me these were it. I was about to take one when I saw the dragon, Habero. We talked a moment and after I retrieved the flower he offered me a ride back here seeing as he wanted to fly." Lorelei smiled at Habero whose chest swelled with pride down on her.

"See, Lucan she is the princess of past and future Queen!" Habero growled down on them. "You have regarded me highest in decision making, if you put this girl through one more test I will bring up the notion of heresy and treason against the blood oath. I believe her to be the only one to rule and will not rest until it is done." The dragon looked at Lorelei with a small smile on his reptilian face and regarded everyone around him as if he were chastising a small child.

"You know we can not just throw out the rules like that, there will be two more quests before we select a queen from the candidates." Lucan answered before turning swiftly on his heels and walking away from them.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but the men of the council are very unrelenting." Habero said to her. Lorelei smiled and patted the side of his face lovingly.

"No need to worry, I will be fine." Habero nodded before taking off into the air and disappearing. Lorelei took Ani's offered hand into her own and they began to make their own way with Obi-wan to the main hall for dinner. She had completed her first task, successfully, all that was left was the last two and she was set. 'I can't fucking wait.' she drawled to herself, plastering a happy smile on her face to mask her true feelings, they ate.

------------

I know it's been a long time, but thank you for being patient. Hopefully it's good, I've been working on it.

- MRM -


End file.
